


Aimez-vous les uns les autres

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Le collège de Juniperfield a été fondé par Dieu elle-même, dans une autre réalité, une réalité ou l'apocalypse a dérapé et ou il était nécessaire de donner une seconde chance à ses anges et ses démons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 17





	1. Petite introduction divine

Quand Gabriel se promène sur le campus de son grand collège britannique très rétro, très haut de gamme et très guindé, il revêt cet air très sportif, très intelligent et très hautain qui le caractérise. Evidemment, les filles, je veux dire par là la majorité pas tout à fait absolue des êtres humains partageant les dortoirs nord et ouest, se pâment lorsqu'il se pavane.  
Mais Gabriel ne se pavane pas. Son air hautain n'est même pas fait exprès. S'il ne remarque pas les filles, c'est principalement parce qu'il est exténué par les tâche administratives du conseil des élèves dont il est le président, mais aussi parce qu'il est en retard à son entrainement d'aviron.

Mais ça, mes chers petits anges et démons ne le savent pas.

Je les appellent mes anges et démons car avant l'apocalypse qui aurait du être, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Gabriel était l'un des meilleurs de mes anges, mais je pense que cette histoire, vous la connaissez déjà.  
Tout ce que je vais vous conter ici c'est déroulé dans une poche de temps alternatif, juste après un autre apocalypse qui a pour ainsi dire... dérapé.  
Ici, tout le monde a eu droit à une autre chance, sous les traits de jeunes humain, à l'école Juniperfield, non loin de Tadfield. C'est Adam qui l'a permis.  
C'était sa dernière demande. Elle était raisonnable.

Retournons à mes anges. Après le meilleur, voici mon préféré. Ezra est tiré de sa lecture par les filles qui gloussent en voyant passer Gabriel. C'est l'un des nombreux boursier de l'établissement. C'est le cas de tous mes anges et démons. Orphelins, faux souvenirs implantés, j'ai vu les choses en grand.  
Il regarde par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque ce qui provoque tant d'agitation et fini par se décider à quitter la salle de lecture pour rentrer dans sa chambre du dortoir Est. Il passe par hasard devant la procure, et ses yeux bleu clair s'illuminent. C'est une idée qui va changer sa vie et va mettre en marche les évènements de cette réalité.  
Il a un tout petit peu d'argent de poche pour accompagner sa bourse. Il s'achète peu de vêtement, est très économe, ses livres sont d'occasions et il s'autorise parfois une douceur à la boulangerie du village.  
Ce soir là, il demande à la procure un stylo. Il choisi un stylo assez cool, argenté, avec des petites flammes rouges collées sur le côté. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il prends une boite de cartouches d'encre aussi.

Suivont toujours mes anges. Sandy est enfermé dans sa chambre. Pas le droit de sortir du dortoir ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis la rentrée. Les surveillants l'ont surpris alors qu'il ramenait des magazines pornographiques dans sa valise. Un mois de colle avec interdiction de sortir pour autre chose que les cours, les repas et les activités obligatoires. Je m'avoue assez surprise de Sandalphon, sur le coup. On ne peux jamais connaître ses anges par coeur.  
Sur la pelouse, Micha et Uriel n'ont pas sifflé après Gabriel. Selon leurs souvenirs induit, ces cinq-là sont des amis d'enfance qui, avec le temps, se sont éloignés.  
Gabriel brille trop, Sandalphon est rongé de jalousie, Michaël et Uriel ont une relation exclusive et fusionnelle, et celui que l'on appelait Aziraphale apprécie la discretion.

Lucifer. Je pleure mon enfant, car Adam ne voulais pas que je le ramène, ni lui, ni son père.

Mais voyons les démons vivants. Bee. Certains élèves plus otakus que les autres l'appellent "la Tsundere". Je ne ferais pas plus de commentaire sur ce sobriquet. C'est déjà une manière de mégenrer Bee. Iel peut être terrible si on l'appelle par le mauvais pronom. Pour l'instant, iel arrange ses cheveux noirs et filasses pour les rendre encore plus "destructuré". Dans sa chambre du dortoir ouest, l'ancien Seigneur Belzebuth reçoit de l'aide de Dagon pour crèper ses mèches.

Daphné, de son prénom humain, adore ça. Elle crée aussi des tenues les plus trash les unes que les autres pour sa poupée humaine et ses autres amis. A ne porter qu'en dehors des heures de cours, évidemment.

L'autre jour, elle a offert deux tenues assorties à Hady et Lije. Ils ont rougis. Hastur ne lache jamais Ligur d'une semelle, mais rien ne semble le motiver à tenter quelque chose pour se rapprocher de son ami d'une autre manière.  
Se souvient-il du manque? de la perte? du deuil?

Metatron, qui dirige le collège d'une main de fer, a déjà tenté plusieurs fois d'interférer avant qu'une romance "malvenue" ne se tisse entre des couples "particuliers". Je commence à me lasser de lui répéter que ce ne sont pas ses oignons.

Mon démon préféré traine sur le lit de sa chambre coincée au bout du couloir du dernier étage du dortoir sud. Sur l'appuis de fenêtre, une plante verte. Sur son téléphone, des vidéos tik tok qui défilent. Un adolescent de 16 ans comme les autres.  
Demain, Anthony Crowley va tomber amoureux. Ou plutôt, de retomber amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les talents en dessin de l'auteur sont ce qu'ils sont. J'ai tenté de dessiner un plan de l'école.  
Micha (Michaël) et Uriel sont dans le dortoir fille au nord.  
Bee (Belzebuth) et Daphné (Dagon) logent au dortoir fille à l'ouest.  
Ezra (Aziraphale), Gabriel et Sandy (Sandalphon) sont au dortoir garçon est, Ezra voit le dortoir sud de sa chambre.  
Anthony (Crowley/Rampa), Hady (Hastur) et Elijah "Lije" (Ligur) sont au dortoir garçon sud, et Anthony voir le dortoir est de sa fenêtre. C'est la seule fenêtre avec une plante verte sur le rebord.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WzKN614)  

> 
> Il y a un parc à l'entrée du village de Juniperfield. Il faut traverser la rivière (ou s'entraine le club d'aviron) pour y accéder. L'école primaire est au bout du village, sur le chemin mènant à Tadfield.
> 
> Chaque chapitre fera +/- 800 mots. Ils seront court mais nombreux (7 déjà écris jusque maintenant). Je poste aussi sur wattpad.


	2. Un cadeau discret

Les cinquième années se bousculaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Première heure de cour de la journée, géographie. Aziraphale, pardon, Ezra, sera sans doute le seul à avoir mis son lourd Atlas dans son cartable.  
Le prof ne le demande jamais, de toute manière.  
Il se dépèche de rejoindre Micha et Uriel sur leur banc triple, a peu près au milieu de la classe. Il est heureux qu'elles restent sympatiques avec lui, même si leur amitié n'est qu'un souvenir et que leur relation se limite à "bonne connaissances".  
La plupart des gens le remarque à peine, de toute manière, alors le "bonjour" chaleureux d'Uriel est très appréciable.  
Remarque, si c'est pour être remarqué par les trois de derrière...

Anthony n'avait pas effectivement remarqué l'arrivée du jeune homme studieux. Il pesait sérieusement le pour et le contre. Pouvait-il se mettre du vernis à ongle noir? Les surveillants n'apprécieraient pas. Mais s'il le met ce soir, et qu'il l'enlève demain matin, et reste dans sa chambre dans l'intervalle... Ce serait sympa, non?

Il avait posé la question tout haut, apparemment, car Lije lui a suggéré de se peindre les ongles de pieds.   
"Ce sera là, tu le sauras, personne ne le verra.  
-Tu t'es déjà peint les ongles, Lije?" Intervint Hady, le regard un peu rêveur.  
"Non, mais apparemment les filles ne peuvent pas se peindre les ongles non plus et Daph' m'a dit qu'elles se peignaient toutes les ongles de pieds en hiver."  
Ezra se dit que ces trois-là avaient tout de même des idées bizarres, mais peut-être moins méchantes qu'il l'imaginait. Mais leur réputation de sales types les avaient précédé et il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention de ce genre de personnes. Et puis, l'un d'eux portait H24 des lunettes noires, et Ezra aime lire le coeur des gens dans leurs yeux. Ce gars-là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense.

Adam entra en classe. C'est une petite blague de ma part: c'est le premier Adam. Eve, elle, est en quatrième année. Ils sont arrivés il y a trois jours, un peu en retard sur la rentrée, directement depuis leur pays en guerre.  
Les gens disent qu'ils étaient déjà mariés, car chez eux on se marie tôt.

Quand Ezra a vu arrivé ce jeune homme noir à l'allure fière et mature, son instinct protecteur s'est réveillé. Il a vu sa pauvre trousse uniquement menue de crayons.  
Juste avant que le cours ne commence, il se lève et se dirige vers la poubelle. Il bouscule le banc d'Anthony en passant, qui relève la tête et suit ce garçon discret du regard. Durant l'instant ou il passe à côté du banc d'Adam, un petit paquet cadeau apparaît sur celui-ci. Le nouveau n'a rien vu, il discute avec d'autres gars, et Ezra reviens à sa place.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était? un tour de passe-passe?  
Anthony se retourne vers Adam, juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir le paquet. Un stylo argenté avec des flammes rouge sur le côté. De l'encre. Adam n'a probablement pas encore de l'argent de sa bourse, et il n'avait rien de plus que des crayons dans sa trousse.

De grands yeux ronds. Personne ne peut le voir derrière ses lunettes noires (extrème fragilité à la lumière, il l'assure, ce n'est pas pour se donner un air cool), mais son regard se fixe sur la nuque d'Ezra.  
Il se rapproche, se penchant sur le banc, et chuchotte à l'oreille du timide étudiant:  
"Tu lui as donné un stylo?!"  
Ezra sursaute. "Euh... oui?"  
Dommage qu'Ezra ne voient pas ses yeux. Il aurait pu y lire l'amour instantanné qui les traversaient. Il voit juste sa bouche former un "o" étonné.  
"Eh bien quoi? entre boursiers, il faut s'entraider. Cela me faisait mal au coeur de le voir étudier avec le strict minimum.  
-Tu es boursier?  
-Oui."  
Ezra n'est pas courageux, mais ce "oui" a un petit accent de "oui, et alors?"  
"Moi aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà croisé dans le dortoir.  
-Je suis à l'Est.  
-Ah, c'est ça, moi au Sud. Ezra, hein?"  
Il acquiesa. Il n'avait aucune idée du nom de son vis à vis.  
"Moi c'est Anthony. Je suis pour l'entraide aussi. J'espère qu'on s'entraideras. Au fait, comment tu as fait apparaître ce paquet cadeau de nulle part?  
-Alors, j'adore la prestidigitation et..."  
Mais le professeur entra, interrompant leur conversation naissante.  
Comme toujours, il ne demanda pas d'utiliser l'atlas, mais débita son cours en glissant des blagues étranges pour réveiller ses élèves.

A midi, à la cantine, quand les trois ex-démons de 5ème rejoignirent Bee et Daphné, qui étaient en 6ème, et que Bee demanda à Anthony si tout allait bien, il dit tout simplement:  
"Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant."  
-C'est à dire?  
-Je suis amoureux"  
Quatre paire d'yeux ébahis se fixèrent sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours!


	3. A l'opposé

A la cantine, leurs tables n'étaient pas très éloignées. Ezra frissonna en voyant que tous les amis d'Anthony le fixaient. En plus des deux gars dans sa classe (Hady et Lije, à ce qu'il avait compris), il y avait deux filles plus agées. La première l'effrayait au plus haut point, et la seconde... eh bien, si il devait discuter avec les amis d'Anthony, il essaierait d'abord de socialiser avec elle. Ses yeux étaient les moins suspicieux du lot, presque bienveillants, en fait.  
Il faisait face à Gabriel. Il se demandait toujours comment le mec le plus cool de l'école trainait toujours avec eux; mais si leur amitié, en tant que groupe, s'était délité, le seul qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte était Gabriel.

"Au fait, Gabe..."  
Il cligna des yeux, intimant à Ezra de continuer et qu'il l'écoutait, bien qu'il continuait à macher son steak.  
"Tu connais bien les élèves depuis que tu es président?"  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'était. L'un des plus jeune président du conseil depuis la fondation de l'école. Ce mec était une star, une vraie.  
"Qui donc t'intéresse?  
-Un gars de ma classe, il est dans le dortoir Sud. Anthony.  
-C'est vague.  
-C'est le mec à lunettes noire, non?" Intervint Micha.  
"Ah, lui? un cas intéressant. Lui même est un élément peu perturbateur, même si parfois il fait des farces pas bien méchantes. Vous vous souvenez de la coupure de wifi, l'année passée? C'était lui.  
-C'était chiant!" s'écria Sandy.  
"Mais pas grave en soi. Son gros problème, c'est qu'il traine avec cette bande...  
-De gouines et de pédés.  
-Ta langue, Sandy."  
Gabriel lui lança un regard noir.

Micha grimaça. "Tout le monde mérite le respect. Non, c'est juste qu'ils ont tous des caractères bizarres. Comme nous, ils sont boursiers, et leurs vêtements sont plutôt rebelles, mais ça n'est pas grave non plus. C'est leur chef. La fille la plus petite. C'est une psychopathe. Je l'ai déjà vu faire de ces accès de rage... Elle siège au conseil en tant que représentante du dortoir ouest et elle y fait régner la terreur. Les petites premières et deuxièmes sont terrorisées.  
L'autre fille est son âme damnée, elle lui coud des tenues dès plus étranges. Quand aux mecs... Oui, ils sont probablement gays et ils adorent mettre le bazar dans le dortoir Sud. Du genre lancer des rouleaux de pq dans les couloirs, à ravager les chambres non verouillées... Et assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre, en plus."

A la fin de cette petite présentation, Ezra était figé. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué en répondant à Anthony?

Le reste de la journée se passait sans encombre. De retour au dortoir ouest, Daphné tentait de calmer Bee.  
"Marre de ces *** de ***." (Oui, votre narrateur, Dieu elle-même, adore ajouter des *** si nécéssaire)  
"Les écoutent pas, Bee.  
-Il m'ont appelé mademoiselle. Je leur en *** des mademoiselles! Je ne suis PAS leur mademoiselle.  
-Je sais, Bee.  
-Marre de ce collège de ***. Et de ces profs de ***. ***. ***." (abrégeons, le ciel n'est pas assez pourvu en étoiles pour arriver à la fin de ce chapitre)  
Daphné avait beaucoup de patience.  
"Que dirais-tu si j'allais au stock de tissus... et que je rapportais de quoi faire un t-shirt ou je broderais "Not your *** mademoiselle?  
-Ouai... ça c'est une bonne idée. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir."

C'était là le vrais plaisir de Daphné... et la manière dont ses amis économisais de l'argent. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était plus acheté de fringue depuis des lustres, elle cousait tout elle-même, profitant des tissus en accès libre mis à disposition par l'école, qui souhaitait encourager les penchants créatifs de ses élèves. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que créer. Entre nous, elle n'arrivait à suivre les cours que parce que Bee l'aidait, car le niveau était élevé et les professeurs exigeants. Elle n'était pas bête, mais pas brillante.

Elle avait projeté de passer le reste de la soirée à coudre pour sa meilleure amie. Son esprit dériva le long des coutures, vers Anthony. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé craquer pour... enfin, oui, un mec, après tout il s'affichait comme Pan depuis l'année passée. Mais ce Ezra, il manquait vraiment de style. Ou achète-t-il ses fringues? A la friperie? (C'était le cas) Et il avait l'air un peu fade. Un peu faible. Mais gentil.

Qu'est-ce qu'Anthony avait vu en lui?  
Sans trop y réfléchir, elle confectionna un second t-shirt, blanc celui-là, sur lequel est broda "I'm in love with an Angel". Pour la forme, elle le rendit un peu destroy en rendant les coutures anarchiques.  
Cela fit rire Bee. Iel a retrouvé sa bonne humeur pour la soirée en papotant avec elle sur la stratégie à adopter pour aider leur ami à conquérir le coeur de cet insignifiant jeune homme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste un peu plus souvent car j'ai bien avancé dans la rédaction. J'écris le chapitre 15 pour l'instant!


	4. De la fine psychologie de Gabriel

Micha était très énervée. Décidément, Gabriel était un con.

Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle ne voulait plus trainer avec cette bande. Honnêtement, Ezra lui faisait pitié, et Sandy lui refilait la nausée. Et l'autre grand imbécile ne remarquait pas que tout était de sa faute.  
Tout s'était délitr depuis qu'il était devenu président du conseil. Sandy crevait de jalousie et se faisait de plus en plus aigris. Il devenait méchant et intolérent. Mais c'est Gabriel qui tenait le groupe, et elle ne pouvait pas en partir comme ça. C'était aussi la seule raison qui faisait qu'elle restait accrochée à Uriel.  
Après tout, elle ferait mieux de s'en éloigner. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Avec un peu de chance, c'est Ezra qui fera exploser le groupe.  
Il était dans un coin, et ce garçon, Anthony, l'avait attrapé pour discuter. Micha les observait du coin de l'oeil. Si Ezra se met à trainer avec ces gens-là, le groupe va se désintégrer, elle en est persuadée.

Le garçon aux lunettes noires ne se sentait pas très fier de coincer Ezra comme ça, mais il avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait.  
"Ça va? tu vas sortir en ville, cette après-midi?  
-Heu... Peut-être. Je n'ai rien à acheter, alors je ne sais pas..." Ezra craignait de passer devant la boulangerie et de craquer devant l'une des patisseries en vitrine. Il avait déjà dépensé son argent de la semaine et il ne voulait pas exagérer.  
"Je dis ça parce qu'en fait, je fais du baby-sitting et je voulais aller au parc avec le petit, mais parfois c'est long pendant qu'il joue, je m'assieds sur un banc, c'est ennuyant...  
-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un livre?  
-Un livre?" Anthony voyait toujours le jeune garçon studieux avec des livres. C'était peut-être l'occasion de tenter... un truc.  
"Et tu as quelque chose à me conseiller?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes.  
-J'aime tout."  
Ezra rougis. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quand l'autre garçon plaisantait ou était sérieux. "Je veux dire, comme fiction.  
-Oh, je sais pas. Je ne regarde pas beaucoup de séries.  
-Tes passions?"  
Mince, voilà que la situation était inversée et que c'était Anthony qui subissait un interrogatoire.  
"... Les plantes. Les fleurs. J'aimerais avoir un jardin.  
-Ok... Je vais te trouver un livre, je reviens!"

Ezra failli être en retard en cours, mais ils purent reparler juste avant le repas de midi. "Je pense que si tu dois surveiller un enfant, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre un roman qui recquiert trop d'attention. J'ai un documentaire, ici..."  
La couverture indiquait "Le langage des fleurs". C'était une vieille édition, à dos toilé.  
Anthony songea qu'il voulait plutôt qu'Ezra le rejoigne sur le banc du parc, mais qu'au moins, il s'était intéressé à lui.

C'était un sujet de plaisanterie entre ses amis. Anthony Crowley, nanny d'un gosse de riche. Mais ça faisait de lui celui qui avait le plus d'argent de poche parmis les boursiers.  
"Je ne serais pas garde-chiourne même pour un million de livre sterling l'après-midi" avait une fois plaisanté Lije.  
Anthony n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il aimait ça. C'est ainsi qu'avant le repas de midi, après avoir récupéré le livre d'Ezra, il se dirigea vers l'école primaire, à l'autre bout du village.  
Warlock l'attendait sagement devant l'entrée.  
"Nanny Tony! Nanny Tony!"  
D'accord. Peut-être que garder d'autres enfants l'aurait ennuyé, mais Warlock Dowling était loin d'être ennuyant.  
Déjà, il était intelligent, malicieux et rusé. Mais aussi, il avait vraiment un bon fond. Les après-midi pluvieux, ils faisaient de la patisserie ou jardinaient ensemble dans la serre des parents du petit garçon, et quand il faisait beau, ils sortaient au parc ou en ville.  
Mais avant toutes ces choses, Anthony cuisinait pour lui et son petit protégé un repas de midi qui contrastait avec l'alimentation terne de l'école et le mish-mash écolo de madame Dowling. Bref, un croque-monsieur avec double supplément de bacon.  
Les mercredis après-midi étaient les meilleurs moments de la semaine pour tous les deux.  
"Met un peu plus de ketchup, Nanny.  
-Bien sur mon petit démon, bien sûr. Dis moi, c'était bien l'école aujourd'hui?  
-Oh ça va." Il n'avait que 8 ans et aucun problème particulier. "On a fait des calculs et on a eu piscine.  
-Tu t'es bien seché les cheveux?  
-Oui oui. Et toi chez les grands?"  
Anthony était tenté de parler de sa rencontre avec Ezra, mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder avec le petit garçon. Les questions de Warlock pouvaient être aussi perspicaces que gênantes, parfois.  
"Je suis en train de me faire un nouvel ami. Il m'a prêté un livre, je vais le regarder pendant que tu joueras au parc.  
-On va aller au parc?  
-Profitons du beau temps qu'on a encore.  
-C'est génial!"

  
"Tu as fait quoi?  
-Je lui ai prêté un livre." Ezra fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est quand même pas si grave.  
-Cela ne te ressemble pas de vouloir te faire des nouveaux amis. On est déjà un chouette groupe, pourtant."  
Parfois, Gabriel ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ezra regarda Sandy qui retenait avec peine une remarque acerbe, Uriel qui semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, Micha très gênée...  
Non, Gabriel n'était pas un fin psychologue.


	5. Fleurs et tendresse

L'après-midi s'est passée si vite. Le livre était plus passionnant que prévu, et Anthony se dit qu'il serait si amusant de composer des bouquets de fleurs à énigme. Warlock est rentré tout boueux du parc et sa nanny l'a envoyé se laver avant que ses parents ne rentrent.

"Tony? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard?" Une petite tête émergea de la mousse.  
"Être heureux, je suppose." Cela fit rire le petit garçon. "Moi aussi. Mais pour notre devoir, on doit choisir un métier.  
-Tu peux être n'importe quoi, petit démon. Tu pourrais même dominer le monde, je n'en serais pas surpris.  
-Super, et quand je dominerais le monde je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux!" Il réfléchi un instant à ce qui pourrait donner le sourire à sa nanny. "Je t'offrirais un jardin.  
-Oh, j'adorerais ça."  
Un monde ou il pourrait être heureux... Un beau jardin, peut-être un emploi comme fleuriste. Personne qui s'offusquerait de le voir certains jours en robe, certains jours en jeans. Peut-être un banc dans son jardin, ou il pourrait lire avec Ezra.  
"Moi j'étudierais tous les petits insectes.  
-On appelle ça entomologiste, Warlock."  
Un regard dubitatif. "Je t'aiderais à l'écrire."

Ezra resta dans sa chambre. Pas la force de rejoindre la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Pas envie de croiser les filles, et encore moins Sandy.  
Il l'avait encore entendu, avec d'autres mecs, commenter le physique des filles. Comment celle-là était "bonne", l'autre "doit être une salope au lit"... Et cela lui donnait la nausée.  
Il avait déjà examiné ses sentiments. Il y avait de la tendresse envers les gens, il en était sûr. Il adorait les voir heureux. Cela l'avait rendu presque extatique de voir le visage d'Adam s'illuminer lorsqu'il avait découvert le stylo.  
Il n'avait juste aucun désir. Il s'est d'abord concentré sur les filles, pour comprendre comment Sandy et Gabriel les voyaient. Il n'y était pas arrivé. Les filles ne lui faisaient pas peur, il était timide avec les gens en général, de toute manière. Puis Ezra c'est dit "bon, okay, je suis gay" et a commencé à regarder les garçons. Sans plus d'effet.  
Seul ce sentiment de tendresse. Il était même heureux de ne pas le suciter, ce désir. Il ne comprends pas comment Gabriel supporte toute cette attention.

Alors, il a cultivé la tendresse. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu s'épanouir aussi rapidement que depuis qu'Anthony lui avait adressé la parole. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la manière dont il avait courru pour trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à cet étrange garçon.

Son téléphone, toujours une vieille chose à clapet, vibra près de son lit. C'était Uriel.

"Ça ne va pas?  
-..." Elle lui avait demandé de venir rapidement. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantome. Il l'a retrouvé sur un banc du campus.  
"... Désolé, je ne savais pas qui appeler. Je n'arrive plus à supporter Sandy, Gabriel est occupé et... non, je peux pas avec Micha. Je peux pas."  
Ezra fronça les sourcils.  
"Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis, mais tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Je me sens très mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
-Tu t'es disputée avec Micha?  
-Non, même si... elle m'évite pour l'instant. C'est juste que j'ai été passer une visite médicale et je n'ai pas eu de très bonnes nouvelles."  
Aussitôt, il pris sa main frèle entre ses doigts. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Des médicaments qui sont chers... On sera tous là pour toi, tu sais..."  
Elle souris faiblement. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se soigne. Les visites médicales sont assez sommaire, à l'école, n'est-ce pas? et l'été, à l'orphelinat, dans les camps de vacances, le suivit médical n'est pas extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais vu de gynécologue. J'ai du faire une demande spécifique à l'école...  
-Quelque chose t'inquiétait?  
-Eh bien tu sais, les filles, quand elles grandissent, développent de la poitrine...  
-Oh, pas toutes. Et ce n'est pas très grave sans, tu sais."  
Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Uriel complexait d'être plate comme une planche.  
"Elles ont leurs règles aussi. Les miennes... tardaient. Je n'en ai jamais eu.  
-Oh. Micha et les autres filles ont plutôt tendance à se plaindre de leur présence.  
-Mais à mon âge ça devenait bizarre, tu sais."  
Ezra déglutit. Tous les étés, il habite deux mois chez une famille de vieux libraires qui n'ont pas eu d'enfant. La femme ne pouvait pas. Il ressentait sa souffrance.  
"Et apparemment, selon le gynécologue, je ne suis pas une femme."  
Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux. "... Quoi?  
-Ni un garçon. De tout évidence, je ne suis rien du tout. Il m'a renvoyé comme ça, en disant qu'en tant qu'intersexe, je ne devais pas me tracasser pour des règles et des seins que je n'aurais jamais.  
-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ni une maladie. Mais j'ai toujours cru être une fille."  
Elle regarda au loin.  
"Qui voudra bien de moi si je n'ai même pas un corps fait pour l'amour?"  
Ezra n'avait pas de réponse et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Sur le chemin qui traversais le parc du campus, Micha se figea en les voyant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai rien écris hier mais je suis dans les starting block pour achever la fic en une vingtaine de chapitre (je suppose? j'ai achevé le 18ème ce vendredi... et le gros plot twist est déjà passé) cette semaine. Sauf si d'autres idées sont plus puissantes que ma raison qui me dit que cette fic est déjà très bien comme ça et que plus serait de trop? Je ne sais pas.
> 
> Il fallait que Warlock apparaisse. Je suis incapable d'en écrire mais je me damne pour les fics explorant la relation entre Warlock et Nanny Ashtoreth, toute la période chez les Dowling... (La meilleure étant "Nanny Know Best" de Dictionnary Writes) (OK je me damne pour Nanny Ashtoreth pour laquelle je pourrais irl avoir un respect absolu et un crush total en même temps)  
C'est probablement mon style de fic préféré, plus encore que les fics uniquement centrés sur nos chers maris ineffables.


	6. Ce que l'on veut, ce que l'on a

Entre ce qui est bon pour nous, ce que l'on désire, et ce que l'on a réellement, il peut y avoir un gouffre. Voir même plusieurs.  
Gabriel semble avoir la vie parfaite de tombeur des filles (il n'en a jamais touché une) et est principalement heureux d'avoir des amis.  
Enfin, non, il n'est pas bête. Il a bien vu que leur groupe d'ami n'allait pas bien, pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il est si tendu de voir s'éloigner Ezra.  
S'il y en a bien un qu'il n'imaginait pas perdre, c'est lui. Il semblait immuable.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observait les représentant des dortoirs. Et Bee, en particulier, qui trainait avec ce mec avec qui Ezra sympathisait. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tenter, se disait-il. Un rapprochement stratégique.  
"Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le chef des surveillants, en tant que président du conseil des élèves, tous les élèves seraient ravis de se voir nommé selon leurs pronoms. Je suis vraiment attristé que vous persistiez à mégenrer le représentant du dortoir ouest."  
Iel releva la tête avec surprise.  
"Monsieur le président des élèves, la représentante du dortoir ouest représente, précisément, un dortoir de fille. Que devons-nous faire? créer un dortoir pour les dégénérés?"  
Gabriel ne se considère pas spécialement comme un allié de la communauté LGBT, mais je l'ai doté d'un sens aigu de la justice et du respect.  
"Si vous continuez à proférer des propos transphobes, je me trouverais dans l'obligation de déposer une plainte au nom du conseil auprès de la direction." Il se retourna vers le secrétaire, un 7ème taiseux. "Note bien les échanges, ok?  
-Je suis le surveillant principal. Ce n'est pas le conseil des élèves qui dicte sa loi. Je suis surpris qu'un jeune homme comme vous, viril, sportif, vous preniez la défense de ce genre d'idées décadentes...  
-Je prends la défense des élèves. De tous les élèves." Il soupira d'impatience. "Revenons au sujet principal, les heures d'ouvertures de la salle d'étude, que vous pensiez réduire..."

Gabriel partis trop vite pour que Bee puisse le rattraper. Iel aurait bien voulu lui parler un peu, mais il semblait toujours si pressé.  
Au lieu de ça, elle alla s'écrouler sur un canapé de la grande salle de détente. Hady et Lije s'y trouvaient déjà.  
"Le président est plus cool que je le pensais."  
Hadi manqua de s'étouffer avec son coca.  
"Mec, me crache pas dessus!  
-T'as entendu ce qu'iel a dit, Lije? Un truc gentil sur Monsieur Perfection!  
-Oui, je suis pas sourd, crie pas steup'... Il a fait quoi?  
-Reproché aux surveillant leurs propos transphobes.  
-Non?  
-Lui?  
-Lui." Bee examina ses ongles en réfléchissant. Il y aurait peut-être un rapprochement stratégique à faire. Ce mec était puissant.  
Et ami avec ce gars insignifiant pour qui Anthony craquait.  
"Oh, Bee, demande lui de fonder une AGS..."  
Lije et Bee regardèrent le garçon aux cheveux blond platine d'un même air d'ignorance.  
"Une alliance des genres et sexualité! Un réunion queer et alliés, quoi!"  
Les yeux de Lije se mirent à regarder dans le vague, imaginant.  
"Mec, t'es brillant.  
-Mais oui, je suis carrément brillant.  
-Un AGS! On pourrait faire des rencontres! Je pourrais enfin avoir un amoureux gay! il doit bien en avoir d'autre qu'Anthony, dans cette école, non?"  
Bee eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas se faire un facepalm face à la mine déconfite d'Hady.

Près d'un petit bosquet d'arbre, Ezra se frottait la joue. La claque était surprenante. Elle avait fait mal. Il ne se doutait pas que Micha cachait autant de force dans ses fines mains.  
Il avait envie de se frotter les oreilles, aussi. Ses deux amies hurlaient.  
"Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème? Il ne faisait que me consoler.  
-On sait ce que ça donne! Tu m'avais dit qu'aucun mec ne t'intéressait!  
-Aucun mec ne m'intéresse, et surtout pas Ezra!"  
Heureusement qu'il n'était pas susceptible. Son amour-propre prenait autant de coup que lui, ces derniers temps.  
"D'ailleurs je pensais que tu le méprisais? mais voilà que tu fais une crise de jalousie parce que je l'approche un peu trop près...  
-Ça aurait été pareil pour n'importe quel mec! Et qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'être consolée? on se dit tout d'habitude, c'est moi, ta meilleure amie!  
-Ah bon? dès fois je me le demande!"

Mais elles ne purent pas s'énerver plus. Un bruit de plongeont, suivit de plusieurs cris, attirèrent l'attention.  
Un autre plongeont, d'autre cris, et lorsque mes trois anciens anges arrivèrent à la rive, ils y trouvèrent Gabriel, trempé jusqu'aux os, tirant un enfant et un adolescent sur l'herbe boueuse. L'enfant toussait, mais le jeune homme était inerte.

Un aviron s'arrêta sur le bord, et le patron du club entama les exercices de respiration sur l'adolescent qui s'avéra être Anthony.  
Il semblait à Ezra que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le coeur. Cela faisait plus mal qu'une gifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic est donc fi-nie! non, pas maintenant, avec ce cliffhanger, mais en terme de rédaction. 21 chapitres. Hourra pour moi.  
J'ai découvert le concept d'AGS grâce au roman "Ciel - comment survivre aux deux prochaines minutes" de Sophie Labelle (la dessinatrice derrière "Assignée garçon", tmtc si t'es queer).  
Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir une AGS dans mon école. Mais maintenant je suis adulte et, pour la cause, je commande des livres pour ado traitant de sujet LGBTQ+. Et je les met en rayon dans la bibliothèque ou je travaille. (Vous n'imaginez pas comment ça sort, surtout quand les ados pensent qu'on ne sait pas du tout de quoi il s'agit et qu'on commande les yeux fermés, tmtc si t'es bibliothécaire)


	7. Beaucoup de bruit

Quand Anthony reprit connaissance, il se sentit agressé par le bruit et la lumière. Il porta ses mains à son visage, surpris de ne pas y voir ses lunettes de soleil.  
"Oh, attends, file-lui tes solaires, Daphné, il doit avoir mal aux yeux."  
Quelqu'un lui tendit délicatement une paire, pas les siennes, et il les mis avec reconnaissance. Elles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes que les siennes, mais cela rendait la lumière plus supportable.  
"Gabriel t'a repéché sans lunettes, elles doivent être au fond de l'eau.  
-WARLOCK!"

Il n'avait pu s'empécher d'hurler et de bondir de son lit, bousculant Ezra, qui le veillait en silence. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Dans le lit voisin, Gabriel gémit, et aucune trace du petit garçon.  
"Madame Dowling l'a ramené à la maison. Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas." Lui dit le grand sportif. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il avait emmené Warlock sur le campus, à la rencontre de sa maman, qui travaillait au secrétariat de l'école et devait finir à 16h30. Son père était en voyage d'affaire. Comme souvent.  
Tout à son excitation, le petit garçon s'etait mis à courir vers elle, avait glissé et était tombé à l'eau. Anthony l'avait suivit pour le sauver, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Heureusement, le club d'aviron était en plein entrainement, et le héros de l'école avait encore brillé en sauvant les deux maladroits.  
"Il faut que je lui parle... Mon téléphone...  
-Aussi perdu que tes lunettes."  
C'était une jeune fille noire de sa classe qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Elle se trouvait entre son lit et celui de Gabriel. "Prends le miens. Madame m'a donné son numéro avant de rentrer, pour que je lui donne des nouvelles."

Il l'attrapa et composa le numéro. "Merci.  
-Y'a pas de quoi."  
Pendant que le téléphone sonnait, Il observa autour de lui. A sa droite se tenaient Bee, Daphné, mais aussi Hady et Lije au bout du lit qui avaient vraiment l'air inquiets. Sur sa gauche, Ezra sembler veiller d'un côté sur Gabriel et d'un côté sur lui, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Il lui fit un sourire timide, que le jeune homme lui rendit.  
Il songea au livre dans la poche de son manteau. Probablement trempé lui aussi.  
Il y avait aussi la jeune fille inconnue, ce mec connu pour son coup d'éclat de début d'année qui n'avait pas l'air ravis d'être là, et une autre fille, qui semblait contrariée et fronçait les sourcils et regardant Ezra et l'autre fille.

"Mme Dowling?  
-Oh! Anthony! tu vas bien?  
-Oui, oui, ça va, mais Warlock!  
-Oui, et c'est grâce à toi et à ce jeune homme! Merci pour tout! Tu lui a maintenu la tête au dessus de l'eau! Attends. Il veut te parler.  
-NANNY! Ça va Nanny?"  
Le petit garçon criait si fort que tout le monde dans la pièce avait pu l' entendre. Anthony rougit sous le sourire moqueur de ses amis.   
"Oui mon petit chéri. Et toi, tu m'as fait si peur..."  
Il se détourna pour ne pas voir Bee pouffer de rire. C'est le regard d'Ezra qu'il croisa.

Un regard qui débordait de la plus pure des tendresses.

Gabriel sortit bien vite de l'infirmerie, mais l'entraineur d'aviron n'était pas ravis. L'un de ses meilleurs sportif était bloqué pour tout l'hiver avec un bras dans le plâtre.  
"Je reprendrais l'entrainement au printemps" Dit-il en haussant des épaules. "Ouch. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce mouvement."  
Ses amis le suivirent jusque dans la salle de détente. Il aimait les voir à nouveaux tous les quatres près de lui, mais l'atmosphère semblait tendue, et cela n'était définitivement pas la faute de Sandy, cette fois-ci.  
A sa grande surprise, Bee vint vers eux. L'infirmière avait chassé tout le monde pour laisser Anthony se reposer pour la nuit.  
"Gabriel. Je te suis redevable doublement aujourd'hui.  
-Bee?  
-Tu as sauvé l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Et j'ai apprécié ton soutiens au conseil. Je t'aiderais avec l'administratif jusqu'à ce que ton bras guérisse, si tu veux.  
Hady et Lije lui lancèrent un regard effaré.  
Le quatuor s'installa dans des fauteuils proches.  
"D'ailleurs, Hady a eu une idée tout à l'heure..."

C'était une journée mouvementée pour Ezra. Quand il se coucha ce soir-là, il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Il repensa à ce matin, à l'élan de son coeur quand Anthony lui avait parlé, à comment il avait voulu lui faire plaisir avec un livre (qui sèchait maintenant sur le radiateur de l'infirmerie), comment il avait eu peur quand il l'avait vu si pâle au bord de l'eau...  
La gifle de Micha. Le chagrin d'Uriel. Et pour finir cette petite démonstration que Daphné avait présenté devant tout le monde, dans les canapés confortables de la salle de repos.  
Peut-être que ce soir, il avait enfin un mot pour qualifier ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il ressentait.  
Peut-être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est tard, les chapitres sont tous en brouillon, bonne nuit.


	8. L'alliance

C'est ce soir-là que leurs deux groupes avaient fusionnés. Plus tard, Gabriel trouvera étrange de s'être sentit si soulagé. L'amitié qu'il tentait de maintenir avec ceux qu'il aimait semblait s'en renforcer. Et il y gagnait peut-être d'autres amis.  
Bee avait parlé du projet d'AGS. L'alliance des genres et sexualités. Il avait plongé avec joie dans ce projet, pour enfin trouver un moyen de contraindre les surveillants à plus de respect.

Deux ans avant, l'un de ses premiers acte en tant que président des élèves avait été de réciter un discours lors de l'office de receuillement en mémoire d'un élève.  
Il s'était sucidé chez lui, durant les vacances de printemps. Parce que ses parents avaient découvert son homosexualité.  
Il ne le connaissait pas, mais ce moment de douleur était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il avait donc écouté Bee exposer clairement son projet, jusqu'à ce que Sandy intervienne.  
"Mais cela concernera qui, tout ça? Concrètement?  
-Les personnes queers, homo, lesbiennes, bi, trans, fluides, non-binaires, pan, ace, aro, intersexe...  
-Wow wow wow du calme. Je ne comprends pas ce que la moitié de tout ça veut dire...  
-C'est vrais que pour toi, tout ça, ce sont des gouines et des pédés..." claqua sèchement Micha.

Et Daphné avis pris le relais de la pédagogie, expliquant chaque terme le plus simplement possible.  
Elle conclu par un sobre "Pour ma part, je me considère comme hétéro alliée. Je n'aurais rien à faire à l'AGS, mais je les soutiendrais...  
-Les alliés sont toujours bienvenus, patate.  
-C'est toi la patate, Bee."

Gabriel ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour déclarer qu'on pouvait le compter parmis les alliés. C'est à cet instant qu'Uriel se leva. "Je veux vous aider à organiser ça. En tant que personne intersexe."  
Elle se leva de son fauteuil, avant de venir s'assoir près d'Hady, qui l'accueilli d'un high five.

Une tasse de thé se brisa.  
"Pou... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
-Je l'ai appris cet après-midi. C'est pour ça que je pleurais lorsque tu es arrivé pour boxer Ezra...  
-Comment on peu boxer un gars comme lui? C'est pire que de gronder un chiot..." intervint Daphné.  
Micha s'excusa en direction d'Ezra.  
"C'est bon. C'est rien. Je..." Il déglutit. "Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Bonne nuit."  
Il les quitta aussitôt.  
"Je me demande quand même ce qu'Anthony lui trouve.  
-Hein?  
-Oui, il crush sur lui. Vraiment." Bee lança un sourire triomphant à Sandy.  
"Y'a pas un gay parmis vous? pas le petit chiot hein, je ne chasse pas les mêmes proies que mes potes.  
-Lije!  
-Non, hétéro à 100%, déso pas déso.  
-Haha! c'est un marrant ce Sandy. Je trouverais bien un chéri à l'AGS."  
Pour couper court à l'expression de tristesse d'Hady, Bee décida d'expliquer la différence entre non-binarité (son cas) et la fluidité de genre, pour qui elle pris exemple Anthony. Cela s'acheva sur une blague impliquant la loi d'archimède (tout corps plongé dans un fluide...) et la quasi-noyade du pauvre garçon l'après-midi même.  
"Tout ça pour dire que je suis magnifique tout le temps et qu'Anthony oscille entre plusieurs genre de magnificence.  
-C'était très éclairant, merci."

La nuit fut étrange. Anthony revint le lendemain avec les lunettes à monture rose de Daphné sur le bout du nez (Mme Dowling comptait lui en offrir une nouvelle paire ce weekend) et Ezra avec les cernes les plus profondes jamais observée un jeudi matin.  
"Tu as mal dormis?" Il sursauta en entendant la voix dans son cou. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme. "Oui, j'avoue.  
-Il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter pour moi. Il parait qu'il y a eu une conversation intéressante hier soir dans la salle de repos..."  
Il regarda Uriel en grande conversation avec Hady et Lije, ainsi que l'air géné de Micha.  
"Ils veulent fonder une AGS. Gabriel a rarement été aussi motivé.  
-On m'a dit ça. Il parait qu'ils m'ont outé devant tout les autres en plus, bande de...  
-Je devais déjà être monté me coucher, car je n'en savait rien.  
-Woopsy woops. Je viens donc de me outer tout seul. Alors on la refait. Je suis Anthony, je suis pan, cela veut dire...  
-...Que tu peux aimer tout le monde, indifféremment de son sexe.  
-Oh tu en sais des choses! Je suis fluide aussi.  
-C'est plus flou. Certains jours tu te sens masculin et d'autres, féminin?  
-Bingo!" Et il tenta de décocher le sourire le plus charmeur de son cru. (pas très assuré en fait)  
"J'espère que nos groupes d'amis s'entendront bien. Uriel a l'air cool.  
-Daphné a été très sympa hier. Elle a expliqué parfaitement les situations."  
Il baissa ses yeux vers la main qu'Anthony lui tendait depuis deux minutes.  
"Oh, oui, tu as raison." Et il pris sa main, la serrant mollement. "On recommence aussi. Je suis Ezra, et je suis asexuel."  
Anthony du produire tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas jurer.


	9. Tomber de haut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une erreur dans le postage des chapitre, vous avez peut-être raté le chapitre précédent (voir celui d'avant encore)! N'hésitez pas à aller le lire avant.

"Je pensais déjà que j'étais dans une situation rude. Mais j'ai rien dit, Anthony, tu m'as battu." déclara Hady en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Au moins, j'ai encore une petite chance. Un petit espoir...  
-Le jour ou tu diras clairement ce que tu ressens à Lije..." intervint Bee.  
"Pitiez, taisez-vous tous les deux. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis au trente-sixième dessous?"  
Daphné lui tapota l'épaule. "Il n'a pas dit qu'il était aromantique. Juste Ace. Tu peux encore avoir une histoire d'amour avec lui, tu sais.  
-Oui, bien sur. C'est évident.  
-Je sens comme un sarcasme dans ta voix...  
-S'il te plait, Anthony. Si tu as eu un coup de coeur pour lui, ne laisse pas ce détail t'empécher de vivre ce qu'il y aurait à vivre avec ce garçon."  
Le jeune homme se releva comme un diable sort de sa boite. "Daphné, tu es la voix de la sagesse. Merci."  
Et il quitta ses amis pour chercher le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Gabriel avait ramené des éclairs au chocolat. Apparemment, un cadeau de Madame Dowling. Evidemment, Ezra et Sandy en profitaient (Gabriel n'était pas fan de sucrerie).  
"Je sais pas si cette histoire d'AGS est une si bonne idée."  
Sandy ne savait pas comment avancer ses idées sans paraître rétrograde. "Enfin, si, c'est une bonne idée en soi. Mais que nous nous mélions de ça... Si les gens viennent à penser que nous n'étions pas hétéros...  
-Mais je ne suis pas hétéro..." coupa timidement Ezra. C'est terrible comme il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'il était, et il n'avait donc aucune gène à s'affirmer.  
"Ezra nous a annoncé ce matin qu'il était ace entre le café et les croissants. Tu n'écoutais pas?  
-Oui, si, évidemment. Mais toi, Gabe... tu es le chouchou de ses dames. Et pourtant on ne t'a jamais vu sortir avec une fille. Les gens vont parler.  
-Qu'ils parlent! Comme si j'avais le temps de fréquenter une fille, entre le conseil des élèves et les entrainements..." il baissa son regard vers son plâtre. "Bon, je vais avoir du temps. Raison de plus pour mettre en place ce projet. Je pense déjà à rédiger une proposition pour le conseil..."

Et Gabriel continuait à rêver d'un monde plus juste lorsqu'Anthony arriva.  
"Salut super-héro. Je peux vous emprunter Ezra?  
-Tiens, c'est toi, tu vas mieux?  
-Super! Merci encore. Alors...  
-J'arrive tout de suite, Anthony."  
Ils s'éloignèrent calmements. A une distance raisonnable, le plus grand tendit lui demanda de s'assoir sur un banc et de l'attendre quelques minutes.

Ezra posa ses mains sur les genoux et tenta d'écouter son coeur. Même si le grand garçon ne l'attirait pas, il se sentait bien en sa présence. Apprécié. Important.  
Quand Anthony revint, il tenait quelque chose dans son dos.  
"Quelle main?  
-Celle que tu veux, très cher."  
Il vit une première main sortir de derrière son dos, tenant un livre. Celui qu'il lui avait prêté.  
Il était gondolé et en assez mauvais état.  
"Je me sens vraiment mal. Le premier livre que tu me prète, et vois dans quel état je l'ai mis...  
-Oh voyons, ce n'est rien! Je suis bien plus heureux de te savoir en bonne santé...  
-C'est dommage, j'aimais beaucoup ce livre. Alors... je t'ai fait ceci."  
L'autre main fit irruption. Elle tenait un bouquet, qu'Ezra pris entre les mains.  
"Tu veux te faire pardonner, à ce que je peux comprendre.  
-Oui. Le livre conseillait de rassembler 15 fleurs pour demander pardon, et les oeillets étaient vivements recommandés.  
-C'est magnifique..."  
Anthony frissonna. Il avait entendu la voix d'Ezra se nouer d'émotion. Ses beaux yeux bleus s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation des fleurs.  
"Je garderais ce bouquet précieusement. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le livre."  
Evidemment, le plus petit ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, cachés derrières les lunettes. Mais il vit, en levant les yeux, les joues rougies de son ami.

Dans le dortoir nord, Uriel et Micha en était aux explications. Une bonne fois pour toute.  
"Bon, on n'est plus des amies, je suppose." Avait attaqué Uriel en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de l'autre jeune femme.  
"Si c'est ce que tu penses..." répondit Micha en haussant les épaules.  
"Non, c'est ce que tu penses! Tu m'évites depuis la rentrée! Tu réagis mal quand je me rapproche d'Ezra, en toute amitié, et tu me trouves dégoutante maintenant que tu sais...  
-Tais toi! Si c'est pour dire de telles bêtises! Je ne te trouverais jamais dégoutante."  
Elle s'était levée et elles se faisaient maintenant face.  
"C'est toi qui va me trouver dégoutante, si je te dis...  
-Si tu dis... quoi?"

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard intense, Micha baissa la tête.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Micha?"  
Pas de réponse. Uriel vois les larmes qui perlent aux paupières de celle qu'elle pensait être sa meilleure amie. Elle veut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la peur du rejet l'en empèche. Un mouvement de recul, et Micha saisi son poignet.  
"Je t'aime. Maintenant va-t-en et déteste-moi autant que tu le souhaites."  
Uriel dégage son poignet et l'enlace de ses deux bras dans une étreinte solide et douce.


	10. A terre

Bee savait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'accident, et beaucoup de choses avaient changés. Evidemment, Anthony avait changé de lunettes. Mais iel avait aussi de nouveaux amis. Ils avaient prévus de fêter ensemble la fin des deux mois de colles de Sandy vendredi. Iel adorait Uriel qui était vraiment, vraiment cool.

De nouveaux couples se formaient autour d'eux. Bon, Hady ne s'était toujours pas déclaré, rien de mieux de leurs côté, mais il y avait Uriel et Micha qui s'affichaient officiellement. Et Anthony et Ezra qui formaient... eh bien, par défaut, on dira un couple.  
Quand on demandait à Ezra s'il était amoureux de son ami, il répondait "oui" avec un sourire ravi. Ils avaient toutes les attitudes d'un couple. Ils se tenaient même la main, c'est dire!

Avant la fiesta de vendredi, il y avait une chose à affronter. Le conseil des élèves. Gabriel avait fait quasiment tout le travail, mais iel l'avait aidé, en tapant son rapport, notemment. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, et il lui fallait avoué que l'enthousiasme rafraichissant de ce gars lui faisait du bien au moral.

Il apparu derrière iel avec ce sourire idiot qu'iel avait un jour détesté. "Alors, tout est ok?  
-On passe à l'attaque dans quelques minutes.  
-Ravis d'entendre ça! Allons-y!"  
Ils entrèrent ensemble au conseil et se séparèrent pour prendre leurs places respectives.

Dans la salle de repos, Hady tournait en rond. Il voulait savoir. L'AGS était son idée, à la base pour lui donner le courage de parler à Lije. Ensuite pour ses amis, aussi. Uriel et Micha, enlacées dans un confortable canapés, le regardaient faire les cents pas avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur ma partie d'échec et je vais perdre contre Daphné, si ça continue. Pitié, Hady, assied-toi." le supplia Lije. "Ou alors trouve-toi une activité, je sais pas... Il est ou Anthony?  
-Il fait la Nanny.  
-Tu ne peux même pas aller l'embêter. Il est ou son chéri?  
-Il parlait de rejoindre Nanny au parc lorsque Warlock irait faire de la balançoire.  
-Eh bien dans ce cas ne va embêter personne et calme-toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si concerné, même si c'est ton idée, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais y aller..."  
Hady cligna des yeux. "Comment ça?  
-Tu vas pas venir à l'AGS.  
-Mais... si?  
-Je sais que Bee a dit que les alliés étaient bienvenus... et no offense, Daphné, hein... mais c'est pas trop votre place, je trouve. Vous pourez faire des trucs, vous deux, Gabriel et Sandy pendant ce temps-là..."

Hady se leva brusquement et quitta la salle.  
Daphné avança une pièce. "Echec à la reine. Et je pense que tu réflechis aussi mal que tu joue, Lije.  
-Non, non. Comment je pourrais draguer si il me suit toujours partout, je te le demande?"  
Elle soupira.

Il pleuvait un peu, quoi de plus normal pour la fin du mois d'octobre? Mais ça tracassait vraiment Warlock. Il avait envie d'aller jouer au parc.  
Nanny avait proposé de faire des cookies, mais il y avait un hic.  
"Ezra ne pourras pas nous rejoindre sur le banc?"  
Le petit garçon s'était très vite attaché à l'ami d'Anthony. Il faut dire qu'Ezra savait écouter les gens et répondais avec grand sérieux quand Warlock expliquait dans le détail le fonctionnement de sa colonie de fourmis.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous empèche de l'inviter à faire des cookies avec nous?  
-Oh, génial!"  
Anthony rigola en lui-même. Son gourmand amoureux sera ravi, il en était sûr.

Un téléphone vibra non loin de là. Hady ouvri les yeux, chercha à tâton son portable et déchiffra le sms. C'était Bee.

Bee < C'est dans la poche 💪 il nous faut un comité et un président pour l'AGS, ça te dis? Beez. >

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre maintenant. A la place, il frotta son visage avec ses deux mains pour effacer les traces de larmes séchées. Se relever, ce sera pour plus tard.  
Mal partout. Nausée. Ca l'avait encore fait.  
Cela arrivait plus souvent, ses derniers temps. A chaque coup de stress, à chaque émotion forte, a chaque cauchemars... et les cauchemars étaient presques quotidiens.

Toujours le même. Il marche derrière Lije. Ils sont plus vieux, en tout cas il se sent vieux, et il est toujours derrière Lije, à le suivre sans pouvoir se tenir près de lui. Une porte s'ouvre, et son ami semble se dissoudre en hurlant.  
Son coeur bat à la chamade et il se réveille... sans se réveiller. Son esprit s'allume, mais pas son corps, et il reste paralysé quelques minutes. Qui ressemble à des heures.

C'est pareil avec les angoisses: Le reste du monde semble se dissoudre, et Hady reste là, sans pouvoir rien faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En bonus de ce chapitre, quelques croquis que je viens de repasser au crayon à papier (je les fait au crayon bleu d'abord). Ils ne sont pas assez bon pour que je les encre mais je les aime bien. Ils contiennent un spoiler mineur qui, hors contexte, ne veut rien dire.  
Ouvrez l'image dans un autre onglet, ce sera mieux.
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/02bu.jpg)
> 
> En haut à gauche: Sandalphon "Sandy" qui lis playboy. Un petit clin d'oeil à la BD franco-belge aussi. Il porte un appareil dentaire (ce n'est jamais mentionné dans la fic mais voilà)
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/lpvs.jpg)
> 
> En haut au milieux et à droite: Uriel & Michaël "Micha". First kiss 😍. A propos des uniformes de Juniperfield: Ils sont composés d'un polo blanc, à col pointu pour les garçons, à col rond (claudine) pour les filles. Elles ont donc toutes deux un col rond.  
Dagon "Daphné", elle, tricote (et a un regard attendri je suppose?)
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/rh5q.jpg)
> 
> Au milieu (pourquoi sont-il si grand?), Ligur "Lije" et Hastur "Hady" se jaugent et se cherchent. L'auteur n'arrive pas à dessiner des cheveux bouclés ou crépus (Sorry Uriel et Azi too). Hady n'a probablement pas dormis correctement depuis trois semaines.
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/kg1g.jpg)
> 
> En bas (pourquoi sont-il si petits): Pour Crowley "Anthony", c'est si bon de se blottir dans les bras d'Aziraphale "Ezra". Il est si doux et confortable.
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/uw0v.jpg)
> 
> À droite: Gabriel se moque-t-il de la tronche que tire Belzebuth "Bee"? En tout cas, iel a déchiré son col parce que *** le genre.  
J'ai envie de dessiner Belzebuth partout maintenant, iel est sorti de mon crayon comme si iel n'attendait que ça. Son énergie est dingue. "Kesturegardes, toi? vasy lache moi"
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=19/47/akzq.jpg)


	11. Cookies et cotillons

Oh, non, Ezra n'était pas ravi. Il était aux anges.  
Il regardait avec Warlock les cookies en train de gonfler dans le four et lui disputait le privilège de récupérer le reste de pâte sur la cuillère à patisserie. Il est fondamentalement bon et a laissé de coté sa gourmandise pour faire plaisir au gamin, évidemment.  
Anthony profitait de sa distraction pour s'adonner à une autre sorte de gourmandise: il le dévorais des yeux. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne se permettait pas, d'habitude, vu la gène que ça provoquait chez son cher et tendre. Ils avaient très rapidement fixé les limites...

Pendant trois jours, il lui avait offert des bouquets à messages codés. C'était d'autant plus agréable qu'Ezra les déchiffrais tous en quelques instants!   
Alors, ils pouvaient enfin avoir une conversation. Sérieusement.  
"Allons à l'intérieur, mon cher..."  
Pourquoi son coeur bondissait-il à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait "mon cher"? Pourquoi cette impression de complicité immédiate?  
"Pour pouvoir te répondre... car ce dernier bouquet, c'était une question, n'est-ce pas?  
-... Oui...  
-Il faut que je voie tes yeux. J'en ai besoin pour comprendre tout de suite ce que tu penses sincèrement.  
-Tout ce que tu veux, mais allons dans l'ombre.  
-La bibliothèque est parfaite pour ça."  
Il avait raison. Ils se retrouvèrent entre deux rayonnages, éloignés le plus possible des fenêtres. Le plus grand retira ses lunettes.

Ezra avait eu à peine le temps de les appercevoir lorsqu'il était tombé à l'eau, mais il pouvait maintenant les contempler. Des pupilles minuscules, même dans cet endroit sombre, et les iris d'une couleur très claire, presque dorée. Ils le fixaient avec une détermination sans faille et, il pouvait le voir... de l'amour.  
"Wow. Euh, ok. Je t'aime aussi, Anthony.  
-Que... quoi? mais je n'ai rien dit...  
-Pas besoin que tu le dises, mon cher."  
Le plus petit se sentit rougir.

"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je pense. Je ne te désire pas. Je ne désire personne.  
-Je sais, mon ange."  
Cela lui avait échappé. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à dire cela, mais son instinct lui dictait que c'était juste et bon.

Ezra s'était figé, lui aussi. Ce petit mot avait provoqué un échos étrange dans son esprit.  
"Mais je t'aime quand même. Je ne serais peut-être pas un bon petit-ami...  
-Je ne ferais jamais rien qui te pose problème.  
-Je ne pourrais peut-être même pas t'embrasser."  
Délicatement, Anthony lui pris la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.  
"Cela m'est égal. Soit avec moi."

Et Anthony avait tenu parole. Il ne faisait rien qui puisse déplaire à son ange (comme il l'appelait maintenant dans son esprit, en secret), et évitait de lui montrer tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il trouvait d'autre moyen de lui faire plaisir - La gourmandise d'Ezra était une excuse idéale, heureusement.  
Et pour lui-même... il s'en occupait tout seul. C'était tout aussi bien.  
Tout pour pouvoir entendre son rire doux à chaque instant de sa vie.

Bee tapotait sur son écran.  
"Weird. Hady ne réagit pas, je pensais qu'il serait content.  
-Hum..." Daphné fronçait les sourcils. "Cela va mal finir, Lije et lui.  
-Quoi encore?"  
Sa meilleure amie lui décrit la scène de tout à l'heure.  
"Lije exagère vraiment. Impossible qu'il n'ai rien remarqué, il se fout de sa gueule, y'a pas moyen.  
-Mais pourquoi? Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être cruel."

Uriel tiqua à la mention de cruauté. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à rire, comme si c'était le sujet d'une blague.  
"Et pourquoi vous, vous ne faites rien? Il était si mal, tout à l'heure, et vous les laissez se blesser aussi fort... Agissez en pote, pitié!"  
Micha fronça les sourcils. "On ne se mèle pas des histoires des gens comme ça. C'est pas clean.  
-C'est la tête d'Hady qui n'était pas clean, tout à l'heure.  
-A part ça, quelqu'un a prèvu un truc pour Sandy?"

Gabriel profitait d'une fin d'après-midi libre,une première depuis des siècles, lui semblait-il, pour se fournir en cotillon. Il avait hâte d'être samedi soir - Sandy serait enfin libéré et il pourrait sortir librement des dortoirs entre les cours et les repas. Il ne savait pas ce que pensais son ami de tous ces changements.  
Après tout, ils ne s'étaient plus fait de vrais amis depuis le monastère. Si chacun avait sa propre famille d'accueil maintenant, c'est là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand les aléas de la vie les avaient fait perdre leurs foyers.

Uriel avait toujours été au monastère, on l'y avait déposé encore bébé. Gabriel l'avait rejoins à trois ans, et Ezra, bien que plus jeune, était arrivé presqu'en même temps. C'était eux, ses amis d'enfance. Sandy est arrivé bien plus tard, Micha en dernier.  
Quand il regardait le batiment principal de l'école, aménagés dans la nef d'une ancienne abbaye, il se souvint d'un voeux qu'il avait fait enfant, au coeur du monastère.  
Comme toujours, il me priait dans une toute petite chapelle. Ses minuscules mains étaient jointes et il me racontait ses doutes et ses chagrins.

En son coeur, il avait exprimé le désir de consacrer son existence à me servir.  
Cette promesse était toujours vive dans son esprit. C'était l'avant-dernière année qu'il passerait avec ses amis avant de rentrer au séminaire. Il voulait en profiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis dans la famille de mon compagnon ce weekend. Je poste sur l'autoroute entre la Belgique et Paris... Pas sûre de pouvoir me connecter demain. Bon weekend!


	12. Fête et défaites

Bee se poudrait consencieusement le visage pour masquer sa tache de vin. Iel voulait être au top, que tout le monde soit subjugué par sa magnificence et sa suprème majesté (rien que ça). Daphné l'avait aidé à choisir sa tenue et ce soir, c'était la fête.

Mais iel était un peu en retard. Un dernier regard dans le miroir pour vérifier que son maquillage était uniforme et iel descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle de repos.

Quelqu'un (probablement Anthony, vu les choix musicaux) avait ramené une radio dans un coin de la salle. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, et c'était plaisant de voir tant de sourire amicaux dirigés vers iel, même s'il était impossible de manquer que celui d'Hady semblait très fatigué.  
"Ah, t'es quand même arrivé après Sandy. Sa colle s'achèvait à 20h.  
-Je ne voulais pas voler la vedette au héros du jour!"  
Sandy lui lança un clin d'oeil un peu provoc', auquel iel répondit par une grimace.  
Gabriel attendit patiemment que la musique s'achève ("I want to break free", de Queen, évidemment) pour prendre la parole.

"Bonsoir vous tous! C'est donc une petite fête entre nous, parce qu'il y a pas mal de chose à fêter, il me semble... D'abord, Sandy a enfin purgé sa peine.  
-La vraie question est: a-t-il récupéré ses magazines pornos?"

Le premier concerné rougis violemment. "Bien sûr que non, Lije.  
-Ha. Ha." Bee pensa que c'était le faux rire le plus adorablement irritant de la création. Gabriel continua. "Donc, Sandy est libre. Vive Sandy."  
Quelques applaudissement retentirent dans le groupe d'amis étrange qu'ils formaient maintenant.

"Ensuite, nous fêtons de nouvelles amitiés forgés par ne destin...  
-Ouai, on pensais jamais trainer avec des coincés dans votre genre mais z'êtes cool, en fait.  
-Merci Bee. Nous fêtons aussi l'amour. Bravo Uriel et Micha, bravo Anthony et Ezra..."

Les applaudissement étaient plus chaleureux. Quelques personnes extérieures applaudirent aussi.  
"Et pour finir, nous fêtons la fondation de l'AGS, dont Uriel a bien voulu prendre la présidence. Un petit discours, Uriel?  
-Euh?"

Poussée par sa petite amie juste devant la cheminée, Uriel se racla la gorge. Elle n'avait rien préparé du tout.  
"Ouai, euh... merci. D'abord, je n'arriverais à rien sans vos idées, il y a tant à organiser... En tant que personne ntersexe, je suis heureuse et flattée d'avoir été choisie, mais..."

Elle déglutit. Toutes les vérités étaient-elles bonne à dire?  
"Mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre aurait été plus pertinent pour cette place. C'est toi." Elle fit un hochement de tête en direction du garçon au fin cheveux blond platine. "C'était ton idée. Tu as le droit d'être qui tu veux, Hady. Même président d'une assoc'."

Le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur visage du principal intéressés disparurent. Non, tout n'était pas toujours bon à dire.  
Hady était complètement figé sur place. Il ne vit pas Lije se tourner vers lui avec une expression mi-amusée mi-étonnée, il ne vit pas Daphné grimacer devant l'attitude rentre-dedans de la présidente.

Par contre, il vit les murs et le plafond se déformer. Plus petits, plus grands, onduler...  
L'écraser petit à petit...  
Ses amis se dissoudre et fondre en un tas de chair boueuse...  
Heureusement, Ezra se tenait derrière lui et il le rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il s'effondra.

Il repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. On ne l'avait pas amené à l'infirmerie, mais il était entouré de beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde, et on lui tenait les jambes en l'air. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur quelque chose, et il entendit un cri de surprise et de douleur.

"Mon bras, Hady. Arrête. Respire."  
Il relacha ses mains mais bloqua sa respiration à nouveau.  
"Non, je t'ai dit, respire."  
Ezra n'avait pas cette autorité naturelle, il en était certain. Pourtant il l'écoutait et tenta de prendre quelques bouffées d'air.

Oh. Non.  
Il venait de s'en rendre compte. C'était arrivé devant tout le monde.  
Maintenant, c'est lui qui voulait se dissoudre.

Finalement, il se calma et personne n'en reparla de la soirée. Lije l'évita au plus possible, et il n'était que trop heureux de ne pas se confronter à ça ce soir-là. Il profita un peu de la fête, resta près de Bee et partit se coucher tôt.

Certains avaient dansé. Anthony était un excellent danseur et il adorait le montrer (aux dépends d'Ezra, qui suivait comme il pouvait). La soirée était quand même amusante, et tout le monde avait raillé Daphné et Sandy parce qu'ils avaient partagé un rock'n'roll.

Après le départ d'Hady, Bee se rapprocha de Gabriel. "J'aurais du te dire que laisser la programmation musicale à Anthony était une idée terrible.  
-Oh, ça pourrait être pire. Je t'aurais même invité à danser, si j'avais pu."  
Il désigna son bras plâtré qui le génait toujours dans ses mouvements.  
"Ça t'a épargné de te prendre un rateau.  
-Sans blague.  
-Tocard."

Ils observèrent Uriel et Micha danser devant la cheminée.  
"Au fait, je réfléchissait à l'affiche de l'AGS. Tu pourras m'aider là-dessus demain?  
-Mouai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en profite car j'ai oublié de le préciser ailleurs: Le nom du collège de Juniperfield vient de l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour jamais écrite: Emily, whenever may i found her, de Simon & Garfunkel. A un moment donné, Simon écrit (et Garfunkel chante) "i walk on frosted fields of juniper..." (juniper = genêvrier). Je suis très dans le fandom S&G et une amie fan a découvert que le terrain de baseball juste a côté de leur collège du Queens, à NY, s'appelaient Juniper Field. C'est resté dans un coin de ma tête jusqu'ici.


	13. Gingen(b)re

"J'hésite entre un arc-en-ciel et un petit bonhomme en biscuit, pour le design."

On avait trainé de force Hady à cette réunion d'organisation en le désignant, par défaut, secrétaire de l'AGS. Il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que Lije n'était pas là.  
"Tu te doutes bien que lui... Ou Micha d'ailleurs, l'organisation, ce n'est pas leur truc..." lui avait dit Uriel, pour le rassurer.

"Un petit bonhomme en biscuit?" s'intéressa Ezra.  
"C'est un jeu de mot, love. Gingerbread, Genderbread...  
-... On va faire de la patisserie?  
-Mais non...  
-Mais oui, c'est une excelente idée! Note ça, Hady. Il faut bien à manger pour attirer les gens à la première réunion. On distribuerais des gingerbreads avec des feuilles à remplir au motif de genderbread!"  
Gabriel était dans son élément. L'organisation. Tirer le meilleur de chacun pour créer quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

"Anthony! je compte sur toi pour les biscuits!  
-Mais il faut que je demande à Mme Dowling pour utiliser son four...  
-Je gère Mme Dowling." Il fit un clin d'oeil. "Bee, maintenant qu'on a une date, il faudra faire les affiches. Je mettrais tout le monde sur le coup pour les poser.  
-Avec un arc-en-ciel ou le biscuit finalement?  
-Les deux!"

Sandy épingla la dernière grande affiche couleur. Tous les tableaux d'affichage disséminés dans l'école avait la sienne. C'est Daphné qui l'avait dessiné, et il n'avait pas manqué de la complimenter. Il voulait qu'on voie son oeuvre dans tous les couloirs de l'école.  
Elle-même avait veillé à que chaque classe ai son affiche en noir et blanc.

La réunion était prévue pour début décembre, et personne ne chômait. Gabriel avait imposé à chacun de remplir son propre gingenre pour afficher des exemple au mur de la salle des 7ème. Elle serait à leur disposition pour la soirée.  
La direction avait même accepté de financer des pizzas et des boissons pour égayer la soirée. Anthony passait ses mercredi après-midi à tester les biscuit, et tout semblait pour le mieux.

Une semaine avant la date fatidique, Lije eu la mission de récupérer les feuilles de gingenre de ses amis pour les porter au local du conseil des étudiants (et devenu par défaut le local de l'AGS également).

"Hey mec, tu t'es planté dans les cases.  
-Non.  
-Ah?"  
Il avait été chercher celle d'Hady en premier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
"Mais tu m'as jamais dit que...  
-Parce que tu ne le savais pas?  
-Mais non?"  
Daphné se retourna. "Ah! Je savais qu'il n'était pas cruel!  
-Il est juste con. Même moi j'avais remarqué."  
Et si même Sandy l'avait remarqué...  
"Oh, merde... Je t'ai dis de ces conneries... Pardon mec, j'suis désolé...  
-C'est... c'est rien."  
Comme c'était devenu habituel, le jeune homme blond se leva et partit avant que l'on puisse voir une larme perler à ses yeux sombres.

Il avait rêvé de cet instant, évidemment, imaginant que son ami, comprenant enfin qu'il était gay (s'il l'ignorait) lui confessait un amour éternel et absolu. Apparemment c'était, encore une fois, un espoir déçu.  
Il ne vit pas Ezra entrer en catastrophe dans la salle, se cognant contre lui.  
"Oh, Hady... c'est terrible!"  
Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.  
"Regarde! Et c'est comme ça dans toute l'école!"  
Sur le panneau d'affichage, la belle affiche colorée n'était plus que lambeau.

"C'est la guerreeeeeee!"  
Daphné et Lije devait, littéralement, tenir Bee par les bras pour l'empécher de courir partout dans l'école et de trouver le malfaiteur responsable de la dégradation des affiches. Sa colère était si terrible que de nombreux élèves, probablement d'anciens démons mineurs qui avaient apris à craindre le Seigneur des Mouches dans une autre vie, se sentirent vraiment mal ce soir-là.  
"Regarde ça! Non mais regarde ça..."  
Le sourire dégouté d'Anthony s'était aussi mué en colère. Cela faisait pleurer Ezra, et c'était absolument hors de question de laisser faire ça.

Le soir, dans sa chambre, il monta une petite vidéo avec Tik Tok. Une musique à la mode, un maquillage un peu provoquant, et lui mordant dans un gingerbread.  
En surimpression:

6 décembre, 19h30, Salle des 7ème  
💖Première réunion de l'Alliance des Genres et Sexualité.💖  
🌈LGBTQ+ et alliés bienvenus🌈  
On va pas t'manger mon p'tit biscuit!!!!  
🍕 Pizza à volonté

Puis il la publia et s'arrangea pour que tous les smartphones de l'école la reçoive par wifi-direct, prouvant une nouvelle fois ses dons en hacking.

Le lendemain, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Anthony eu droit à des bonjours joyeux dans les couloirs, mais aussi à des insultes.  
Il s'y attendait un peu, mais ça n'empèche pas que ça faisait mal.  
En contrepartie, Ezra lui pris la main devant tout le monde, dans le couloir. Et ça, il en était mortellement fier.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le genderbread, ou personne gingenre, est un moyen de se situer sur l'échelle de son genre et de sa sexualité. Voici un [exemple](https://www.genderbread.org/resource/personne-gingenre-v3-3)
> 
> J'ai ajouté les gingenres des personnages sur [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/prOa0YMqI1) si vous voulez! (au chapitre 12)


	14. Tentations

Lije pensait être au bout de ses surprises. La révélation que son meilleur ami était gay (et avait beaucoup de mal à sortir du placard), la destruction des affiches, la vidéo hilarante d'Anthony, et maintenant, ça.  
Gabriel venait de lui tendre le dernier questionnaire gingenre qu'il devait récupérer. Avec ça, il ferais un joli panneau et laisserais parler sa créativité. Il imaginais déjà accrocher les petits drapeaux...

"Mais t'es bi, en fait?" Osa-t-il demander au grand type sportif.  
"En effet.  
-Mais quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait d'autres gay...  
-Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je suis bi, pas gay.  
-Oui, mais...  
-Mais tu ne penses pas qu'avant de t'aventure si loin, tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'il y a sous ton nez?"  
Il faisait toujours les yeux ronds en regardant Gabriel. Puis la révélation se fit peu a peu dans son esprit.  
"Oh ***!  
-Bon, quand même, pas la peine de blasphémer..."  
Mais il avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.  
Lije avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Une chaîne hifi? c'est le pied.  
-Non, Anthony, ce n'est pas toi qui gère la programmation musicale de la soirée. Mais à partir de 22h, on va danser.  
-Bee steuplaiiiit...  
-Non.  
-Ils ont de la chance les septième, avoir une chaîne hifi dans leur local..." Rêvassa Sandy. "Les alliés peuvent toujours venir?  
-Oui, bien sûr."  
Ezra posa sa tasse de thé. "Je ne suis pas sûr que Daphné accepte de danser avec toi à nouveau, si c'est ça que tu espère."  
Les filles avaient surpris Sandy en train de discuter avec des camarades de dortoir. Ils comparaient les filles, et les propos de Sandy étaient, de l'avis d'Ezra, vraiment désastreux. Surtout les commentaires à propos de Daphné, en fait.  
Elle n'avait pas apprécié.  
"Peuh, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller!  
-Comme tu veux. Mais je voudrais t'encourager à faire plus attention à tes mots, à l'avenir."  
La décence ne me permet pas de décrire ici le geste ordurier que Sandy lui fit.

A part l'incident des affiches, l'organisation avancait bien. Gabriel entendait les gens en parler dans les couloirs, souvent en positif. Pas mal de gens voulaient venir en tout cas et il commençait à se demander s'il y aurait assez de nourriture et de boisson.  
Après les cours, ce soir-là, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait délégué l'impression des fiches gingenre, la déco était prête à être placer le jour J, et beaucoup de ses amis étaient occupés ailleurs.

Enfin, Bee était occupé.

Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose commençait à germer dans son coeur à propos de la jeune... personne. Il savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire avec cette petite pousse.  
Il pris le chemin du village. Près de l'école primaire, il y avait une modeste chapelle ou, parfois, il venait me prier.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé ce cadeau. Car pour lui, me parler est un cadeau. Mais ce soir, il doute.  
"Seigneur, je t'en prie, pardonne le pêcheur que je suis.  
-Gabe chéri, tu es l'un des plus pur de mes enfants. Je te pardonne tout." Evidemment qu'il ne peux pas m'entendre, mais je prends malgré tout la peine de lui répondre.

"Toi qui nous a fait comme nous sommes... Pourquoi m'as-tu fait plein de désirs alors que je souhaites te servir? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait comme Ezra?  
-Chacun a ses propres fardeaux, Gabriel. Je ne décide rien de tout cela. Vous êtes. C'est tout.  
-Donne moi la force d'étouffer une fois de plus mes sentiments..."

Il les as si souvent étouffé. Quand Aziraphale avait rejoint l'orphelinat, il s'était pris d'un engoument pour le petit garçon, une sorte d'amour que seuls les enfants connaissent. Quand Michaël était arrivée bien plus tard, il avait craqué comme un jeune préadolescent.

"Gabriel, tu n'es pas obligé de me sacrifier ta vie pour me servir.  
-Merci de m'avoir écouté, Seigneur. Protége ceux que j'aime, et surtout..." Sa voix mourru au fond de sa gorge.  
"Ne me laisse pas entrer en tentation.  
-Cela va être difficile, Gabriel. Les autres fois ou tu es tombé amoureux, tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Tu n'auras pas cette chance, cette fois-ci."

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et les quelques semaines qui les séparaient de la réunion de l'AGS se réduit en quelques heures.

"Oh mon cher c'est charmant. Dans 'intérêt romantique' tu as ajouté mon nom...  
-Il n'y a que toi qui ai mon coeur, mon ange.  
-Que quelqu'un les abattent, leurs mièvrerie me donnent envie de vomir.  
-Du miel?  
-Hein?  
-Ben c'est techniquement du vômit d'abeille.  
-Ta *** Lije."

Bee supportait mal ce vent d'amour qui se propageait parmis ses amis. Il ne manquerais plus que Sandy finisse par se faire pardonner par Daphné, et iel serai l'unique célibataire.

Gabriel ne comptais pas. Il avait évoqué son voeux d'être moine ou prètre en même temps que sa bisexualité (jamais expérimentée, du coup). Ça faisait mal.  
Et iel en venait à m'en vouloir pour ça. Iel aurait chuté à cet instant, dans sa jalousie pour Dieu, si iel était encore un ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieu regarda Hastur et Ligur et vit que cela était bon (après avoir soupiré "ah, quand même" et levé les yeux vers des cieux encore plus haut qu'Elle)


	15. Une erreur fondamentalement humaine

Les pizzas étaient finies depuis longtemps mais la fête battait son plein. Après le petit discours de bienvenue d'Uriel, les nombreux participants avaient pris d'assaut le stand, puis s'étaient éparpillés dans la salle pour participer aux différentes activités. La table ou était disposée les biscuits d'Anthony avait beaucoup de succès, et le grand panneaux ou l'on pouvait coller son gingenre était devenu le lieu n°1 pour prendre des selfies.

On en était à cette partie de la soirée ou les gens se détendent et se mettent à danser, et Bee avait sciemment augmenté le volume de la chaîne hifi.  
Il n'y avait pas d'alcool, et pourtant, tous les évènements de la soirée se sont articulés autour d'un verre... de trop.

Daphné servait les boissons. Elle-même se gardait un verre sur le côté, car il faisait vraiment chaud dans la salle. Dire qu'on était en décembre...  
Sa cadence se faisait de plus en plus infernale, la température augmentant. Micha vint l'aider, de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa petite amie. Tout le monde voulait parler à la présidente!

Anthony, de son côté, dansait. Il était surpris de voir Ezra suivre le rythme sans même transpirer un petit peu. Mais lui aussi commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Entre deux danses, il laissa son cher et tendre entre de bonnes mains. Enfin, entre les mains de Bee, à vous de juger si c'était de bonnes mains.

Le grand rouquin demanda un verre à Daphné, qui en tenait déjà quatre.  
"Vas-y, prends celui-là!" dit-elle en désignant vaguement les verres qu'elle avait déjà servit et qui attendaient sur la table.  
Quand il en pris un, il constata qu'il était à moitié rempli. Il le vida cul-sec (ça va, c'était un jus) et en emporta deux autres.

Il retrouva son ange en grande conversation avec Gabriel, sous le regard agacé de Bee. Il servit son blondinet préféré et trinqua avec lui.  
"A cette soirée, mon amour.  
-A cette soirée, mon chéri."  
Bee se détourna pour faire une grimace.  
"Bois vite ça et retournons danser!"  
Ils laissèrent rapidement seuls le président du conseil des élèves et le représentant du dortoir ouest.

"Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise." ne pouvait s'empécher de faire remarquer Gabriel.  
"C'est vrais. Danser, flirter, tout ça...  
-Dommage. Je pensais que cette soirée te ferais plaisir."

Iel se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air sincèrement déçus.  
"Elle me fait plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et l'organiser était terriblement amusant." Et, chose rare, iel lui décocha un sourire.  
Gabriel savait qu'il était maintenant perdu.

"Tu n'aimes pas danser alors?  
-Je ne sais jamais très bien ce que je suis sensé faire. C'est un peu... ridicule, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Alors, pourquoi ne pas être ridicule ensemble?"  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'attira sur la piste de danse.

Anthony comptais. Il avait un petit carnet ou il répertoriait toutes les fois ou il avait pu toucher son Ezra, et cette soirée allais lui prendre une page entière, entre la main qu'il ne lachait pas, leurs ventres qui se frôlaient en dansant et leurs nez qui s'étaient touchés tout à l'heure.  
Mais bizarrement, son esprit n'arrivait plus à garder le compte. Il mis ça sur l'euphorie du moment.  
Il était bizarrement détendu. Il avait vu des tas de couples gay s'embrasser durant la soirée (Lije et Hady en tête, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper), et ça lui avait remué les idées.

Comme se sentant pousser des ailes, il profita qu'ils étaient dans un coin de la salle pour plaquer Ezra au mur et lui rouler un patin à en damner les saints.

Ezra était sous le choc. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité près d'Anthony, et il était surpris par la rudesse avec laquelle le jeune homme l'avait pousser contre le mur. Et ce baiser lui semblait révulsant.

C'était délicieux, pour Anthony. Il pouvait enfin gouter aux lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il se demandait si le reste de sa peau avait aussi bon gout.

Quand il sentit les mains fraiches de son amoureux se glisser sous sa chemise, Ezra resta tétanisé. Heureusement, au même moment, Anthony baissa son visage dans son cou, l'effrayant encore plus, et il capta le regard de Gabriel au milieu de la salle.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Anthony, qui se retourna mollement. Qui venait le déranger quand il dégustait un met aussi délicieux?  
Il eu à peine le temps de voir les sourcils froncés de Gabriel et un poing qui s'approchait dangereusement vite, puis, tout fut noir.

Bee tenait Ezra près d'iel et tapotait maladroitement son épaule. Il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer.  
"Il était... pas normal. Il m'écoutait pas quand je disais non...  
-Chuuut, calme-toi...  
-Et je le sentais contre moi, il était tout... dur... enfin, tu vois..."  
La main de Gabriel frottait son dos.  
"C'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas."

Pour la seconde fois cette année, Anthony se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Daphné dormait profondément dans le lit en face du sien.  
Aucun souvenirs de la soirée ne lui revenait en mémoire, et il se sentit extrèmement seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the drama!


	16. Malveillance

Hady avait l'impression de planer. Ses cauchemars ne s'arrangeaient pas, mais franchement, quand on vit un rêve le jour, c'était tout à fait supportable.

Uriel l'avait présenté comme son secrétaire, il avait présenté Lije comme son amoureux, ils pouvaient s'embrasser dans un lieux safe, tout était parfait. Même la musique était cool, ça changeait agréablement de d'habitude (son voisin de chambre était Anthony, et Anthony, osons le dire, avais des gouts de vieux!). Bref, une bonne soirée.

Il laissa Lije expliquer son panneau aux petits troisième pour rejoindre Daphné. Elle avait l'air débordée et... ses pupilles étaient extrèmement dilatées.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.  
"Hey, Daph'?"  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans le regarder.  
"Daphné?"  
Sandy s'approcha aussi.  
"Daphné, tu m'avais promis de danser!"  
Il lui saisit le bras. Un signal d'alerte se déclencha dans l'esprit d'Hady.  
"Attends, elle ne va pas bien!"

Micha arriva à cet instant et commença à lui tapoter le visage.  
"Daphné, tu m'entends? Tu as un sourire bête, là...  
-Ou est Bee?  
-Elle a pas l'air si mal, non?"  
Sandy achevait à peine sa phrase qu'un cris, suivit d'un bruit sourd, se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Anthony projeté sur le mur par un Gabriel furieux. De sa main valide, il avait frappé de toute la force son poing dans la joue du rouquin.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que..."  
Un autre bruit sourd. Daphné venait de s'écroulé, un étrange sourire figé sur ses lèvres.  
"... Quoi?"

C'est sur cette note en demi-teinte que s'achèva la soirée. Les deux adolescents aux comportements étranges furent ammenés à l'infirmerie, et ne se réveillèrent que de nombreuses heures plus tard. Le lendemain matin pour le garçon, et presqu'à 13 heures pour Daphné.

Bee sautillait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Iel était seul - Gabriel était en retenue pour avoir assomé Anthony, les autres rangeait la salle des 7ème, mais iel n'en pouvait plus de savoir. Si son amie allait bien, et ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet idiot d'Anthony.

"Ah, Mademoiselle, vous êtes encore là!"  
Iel était prêt à mordre, ***. C'était pas le moment de l'appeler Mademoiselle.  
"Je viens de recevoir les analyses. Comme je le suspectait, ils ont étés drogués, tous les deux. La dose était très puissante pour votre amie, et moins pour le jeune homme. Je vais déposer mes conclusions à la direction, pouvez-vous les surveiller?"

A sa grande surprise, Anthony était déjà réveillé... mais il semblait sonné.  
"Je rêve... mais je crois que l'infirmière pense qu'on a absorbé du GHB."  
Bee ne réponds pas. Iel se penche sur son amie endormie.  
"Selon elle, Daph' a failli faire une overdose... mais moi, je vois pas le rapport avec un nez cassé?  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien?"  
Son regard est sincère. Si l'infirmière dit vrais, ils ont frôlé la catastrophe hier. Heureusement que les autres ont remarqués l'état de Daphné! Si quelqu'un l'avait entrainé à l'écart...  
Quelqu'un?  
Qui?

Une enquête fut menée et Gabriel en reçu les conclusions des mains de la direction. Une analyse toxicologique plus poussée confirmait la thèse du GHB. Parmis les rares souvenirs d'Anthony, il se rappelait d'avoir consommé un verre entamé qui appartenait probablement à Daphné.  
Plus durement intoxiquée, elle se remis difficilement des effets de la drogue.  
Les médecins dirent que si Anthony n'avait pas achevé le verre de la jeune fille, le reste du liquide l'aurait achevé elle.

C'était une maigre consolation pour le jeune homme. Il était heureux d'avoir sauvé la vie de la jeune fille, mais à quel prix?  
Ezra... Ezra ne le regardais même pas. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de lui adresser la parole, il quittait la pièce et ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son effarement.  
Ezra... Ezra avait peur de lui.

Daphné n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle restait constamment sur ses gardes, se méfiait de tout le monde, y compris de ses amis. Quelqu'un voulait d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à donner, et on avait voulu le lui arracher. Parfois, elle sentait un regard dans sa nuque, se retournait et ne trouvait personne. Elle accélérait alors le pas pour rejoindre Bee, ou Uriel et Micha, réprimant un frisson d'angoisse.

"Ezra ne viens plus faire de la patisserie avec nous, Nanny?"  
Warlock posait cette question chaque mercredi de décembre. Il s'était fort attaché au jeune homme. La semaine avant les vacances de noël, Anthony décida de ne plus éviter la question.  
"Ecoute, mon petit démon... Je me suis disputé avec lui. En quelque sorte. J'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu." Il déglutit. "Il ne veut plus me parler.  
-Tu t'es excusé?  
-Il ne veut pas entendre mes excuses. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de moi, en fait."  
Warlock fronça les sourcils.  
"Mais il t'aime. Je ne comprends pas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, êtes vous dans le même état d'esprit que Warlock?


	17. Digne d'être aimé

Toutes mes créations sont dignes d'être aimé. Chaque être humain, chaque animal, chaque plante. Chaque créature, éthérée ou occulte.  
Et parmis toutes mes créations, il en est une qui semble l'avoir oublié.

Les jours de décembre firent entrer le froid dans le coeur d'Ezra. Evidemment qu'il aimait Anthony. C'est comme dire que le soleil se lève chaque matin.  
Mais il a peur. Il est blessé. Il est déçus.

Il savait qu'Anthony, dans son état normal, n'aurais jamais agis comme cela. Que c'est la drogue qui l'a forcé à agir ainsi. Mais finalement, en brisant les barrières que son amoureux s'était imposées, la drogue avait révélé ses désirs profonds. Et Ezra ne pouvait plus les ignorer.  
Ni y répondre, en fait.

Au début, il était en colère. Il était intimement persuadé que Sandy était derrière cette tentative. Il avait bien vu comment il agissait avec Daphné avant la fête, et surtout, à quel point il tentait de se faire discret. Ezra l'aurait bien dénoncé. Mais il a vu à son attitude qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel désastre, et il savait que plus jamais il ne recommencerait.

Ensuite, sa colère a fini par se tourner vers lui-même. Vers ce corps si peu humain dans ses passions, vers cette absence de désir, vers toutes ces choses que voulaient Anthony et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Quand il boucla sa valise pour rentrer passer les fêtes dans sa famille d'accueil, il avait pris une décision. La meilleure possible, selon lui.

Sur le quai de la gare la plus proche, les élèves se saluaient. Il y a ceux qui restaient. Micha et Uriel était de ceux-là. Les autres prenaient différents trains, pour Londres, Oxford, Newbury, Liverpool...  
"A mon retour, j'aurais enfin le bras libre!" se réjouissait Gabriel. Il n'était pas satisfait à 100% de cette fin de trimestre, mais il avait fait la paix avec Anthony, qui lui fit une tape dans le dos.  
Comme Ezra l'avait dit, rien n'était de sa faute.

Bee apparu à côté de lui. "Et tu vas recommencer l'aviron?  
-Oh non! Mon bras n'est pas encore assez solide. Il faut que je le remuscle en douceur et que j'évite les efforts intense au moins deux mois." Il s'abaissa pour lui chuchotter: "Je t'avoue que rater l'entrainement hivernal ne me dérange pas. Il fait glacial sur l'eau, à cette période"

Iel rigola. C'était effrayant et charmant à la fois.  
"Et quand tu feras des études, tu continueras à faire de l'aviron? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais mené notre équipe en finale, l'année passée.  
-Je ne sais pas s'il y a une équipe au séminaire...  
-Tu ne deviendrais pas professionnel? Mince. J'ai toujours voulu sortir avec le cliché du grand sportif baraqué." Iel lui fit un clin d'oeil. Gabriel ne se démonta pas.  
"Je n'ai donc plus aucune chance avec toi. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en cheerleader.  
-Euh...  
-Mignon.  
-Je suis TOUT sauf mignon, tête de piaf!  
-Allez, Bee, joyeux noël!"

Il tira sa valise sur la plateforme du train et disparu après lui avoir fait signe. Sur le quai, Bee se maudissait intérieurement. Iel disait toujours n'importe quoi quand le grand idiot était dans les parages. Se prendre pour une cheerleader, sérieusement...

Sur le quai d'en face, les adieux déchirant de Lije et Hady attiraient tous les regards. Ils en faisaient des tonnes.

Tous les regards? Non. Dans son train pour Londres, Ezra évita soigneusement de regarder les amoureux en tout genre se dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas répondu au signe de main timide d'Anthony. C'était probablement mieux comme ça.

Cela leur épargnerait beaucoup de souffrance à tous les deux, il en était persuadé.

Le train se mis en branle. Il préféra tourner ses pensées vers sa famille d'accueil et leur merveilleuse librairie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer. Il regarda s'éloigner Juniperfield avec une nostalgie déchirante.

"Adieu, chère école. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'entre tes murs, ces derniers mois" songeat-il. "J'ai au moins connu une fois l'amour. C'est sans doute plus que ce que je ne le méritais."

Il tourna son visage contre la vitre et espéra que les gouttes qui coulaient à l'extérieur empècherais que l'on remarques les larmes présentent sur son visage.

Anthony ne rentrait pas. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans sa famille d'accueil, et il avait pour mission de veiller sur Warlock pendant une bonne partie des vacances. Il passerait même Noël chez les Dowling.  
La présence du petit garçon l'empêcherais probablement de trop penser. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les autres étaient partis. Le train d'Ezra avait quitté le quai depuis longtemps lorsqu'il eu rejoint Uriel et Micha le long du chemin qui les menaient à l'école.  
"Des projets, vous deux?" demanda-t-il.  
"Je vais préparer la prochaine soirée de l'AGS. A part votre malheureux accident, cela a été un franc succès.  
-C'est super, Uriel. Et toi?  
-L'aider et l'embrasser dans les coins sombre.  
-Yeah. Bon programme. Je vais surtout être Nanny pendant les vacances.  
-Oh! C'est bien que tu sortes un peu. Si tu déprime trop, tu sais qu'on est là.  
-Déprimer? pourquoi faire? Ce n'est pas si grave. L'amour de ma vie me déteste. Tout va bien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est con, en relisant ce chapitre j'ai l'impression d'être a fond dans le cliché collège anglais, avec le train, tout ça...


	18. Dur réveil

Le quai de la gare était bondé, mais aussi désespérément vide aux yeux d'Anthony.  
Vide d'amour, vide de joie, vide de tout. Vide d'Ezra.  
Il n'était pas dans le train du retour, et les autres ne parlaient que de ça. Cela faisait bien quarante minute qu'Uriel tentait de l'appeler.

"Vu l'antiquité de portable qu'il avait, m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit HS, laisse tomber, chérie...  
-Aucune réponse aux sms non plus" s'inquiétait Gabriel. Il fronça les sourcils. "J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bétise..."  
Il reçu un coup de coude dans les côte, et Bee lui montra vaguement la direction d'Anthony.  
"*** mais ferme-la, il est assez mal comme ça.  
-La direction devrait savoir quelque chose? Va demander, Gabe" lui ordonna Micha.

Quand il revient dans la salle, il faisait une drôle de tête. Pas dans le genre tragique, mais dans le genre perplexe.  
"La direction a reçu un avis de transfert. Il termine l'année dans une école de Londres."

Anthony bondit comme un diable sortit de sa boite. "QUOI????"  
Instinctivement, ses amis reculèrent, sauf Daphné, qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Dans la salle commune, quelques élèves regardaient vers eux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme et quitta précipitemment la pièce.

"Si je tenait le *** de *** qui as drogué le verre de Daphné, ***" déclara doucement Bee, un air triste dans la voix.  
Derrière iel, on entendit un petit cri de terreur étouffé. Tous se retournèrent sur Sandy.

Loin, loin, Ezra était si loin. Seul, seul, Anthony se sentait si seul. Vite, vite, il courrait sur le sentier qui menait au petit pont. Larmes, larmes, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les eaux puissantes de la rivière.  
Une petite, si petite main saisi la sienne.  
"Nanny!"

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il pleurait en buvant du chocolat chaud que Mme Dowling lui avait préparé. Au début, Warlock avait pleuré avec lui, comprenant qu'il ne reverrait pas le garçon si gentil avec qui ils avaient préparés tant de gingerbread, puis il avait pleuré en comprenant qu'Anthony avait le coeur brisé.

"Je peux aller le voir à Londres, Nanny, et lui demander de revenir pour toi...  
-Mon petit démon chéri... Ce n'est pas aussi simple..."

Il s'était calmé. La résignation avait fait place au désespoir. Il ne pouvait avoir Ezra, alors il vivrait toute son existence dans le souvenir de son amour.

C'est ce que pensent tous les ados de quinze ans à leur premier chagrin d'amour. En général, ce n'est pas réaliste, et un autre amour viens fleurir dans leurs coeurs tôt ou tard. Mais je connais le coeur de mon cher démon, et rien ne pourrais venir remplacer Aziraphale. Seulement le vide et l'absence, et les souvenirs d'un court bonheur.

Court, mais déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il avait connu... avant l'apocalypse.  
Il pourrait presque s'en contenter.

  
Sandy passait... eh bien, ce serait un peu léger de qualifier cela d'un mauvais moment.

"Attends... attends..." Gabriel se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Que je comprenne bien... ton intention première."  
L'accusé déglutit avec difficulté.

"C'est pas si compliqué à comprendre, il voulait vi... vi..." achoppa Hady. Cela semblait tellement trop, tellement énorme, tellement impossible, que son esprit sautait comme une pointe de diamant sur un vinyl rayé. Qui pouvait vouloir faire ça?

"C'est répugnant." acheva Lije. Les trois garçons avaient trainés le quatrième loin des filles, loin de Daphné qui avait éclaté en sanglot quand elle avait compris, loin de Bee et de ses menaces de mort, aussi.

"A moins que tu ne voulais la tuer?  
-Je me suis trompé dans les doses! Oh mon dieu, quand j'ai su que si Anthony n'avait pas bu la fin du verre, elle serait..." il éclata en sanglot.

"Epargne-nous tes larmes de crocodile, pitié. Pas à nous, mec.  
-On connais Daphné depuis qu'on est gosse. C'est notre sister, tu piges? On est pas aussi cruel que Bee, mais ta vie va littéralement devenir un enfer."  
Sandy joignit les mains et baissa la tête. "Pitié! Je ne pensais même pas aller jusqu'au bout, juste... Me donner une chance! Je regrette tellement! Je m'en veux, elle a été si mal, et Ezra en a tellement souffert aussi..." Il se retourna vers Gabriel. "Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait souffrir Ezra, hein?  
-Je... ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu as la chance que l'on ne m'enlève le plâtre que demain, car ce soir, je t'aurais étrangler.  
-Je peux être le second bras, Gabriel!" ricanna Lije.  
"Ça ira. Laissons ce... pervers avec ses regrets. Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui prète plus d'attention."

  
Dans un collège londonien, un jeune homme blond évitait de regarder les autres élèves. Moins il attirait l'attention, mieux c'était.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde, il ne voulait pas qu'on le désire, il ne voulait plus rien.  
S'il pouvait juste n'être rien du tout, ce serait parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne le précise pas dans la fic (j'aurais du mais voila) mais Ezra se réfugie dans la nourriture et prends quelques rondeurs... pour éviter de devenir un objet de désir à nouveau.


	19. Eau de rose

Personne ne pouvait dire "Je ne savais pas". Personne n'avait le moyen d'affirmer "Je n'aurais pas imaginé", "Je ne me suis pas rendu compte"...

A vrais dire, quand Hady a retrouvé Anthony dans la salle de bain commune, il n'a même pas été étonné de voir que l'eau avait pris une teinte rosée. Il n'a pas paniqué et a appelé les secours. Plus tard, évidemment, il lui faudra aller s'allonger, il en fera probablement des cauchemars pendant longtemps, mais pour le moment, il fait tout ce qu'il faut.

Il n'y a pas d'hopitaux en rase campagne. De toute manière, les ambulanciers ont considéré qu'on ne pouvait pas le transporter. Vu tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il fallait le transfuser immédiatement.

Il y avait un attroupement d'élèves à l'entrée du dortoir. Tous essayaient de voir ce qui se passait. Impossible d'en savoir plus. Un infirmier sortit en trombe. "Y-a-t-il des O négatifs? vos groupes sanguins? Vite!"  
Un petit deuxième s'avança et on le laissa passer. Eve, la petite amie d'Adam, s'approcha aussi.  
"Deux, super, c'est déjà ça! Pas de maladie contre-indiquant dans le cadre d'un don de sang?" demanda-il en les faisant rentrer dans le batiment.

Lije alla porter la nouvelle à ses amis absents alors que l'ambulance quittait l'école en direction des urgences d'Oxford. En voyant l'air qu'il portait à son visage, tous pâlirent.

Oh, non, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se dire étonné. Il y avait eu des signes avant-courreur. Warlock les avait prévenu qu'Anthony avait voulu sauter du petit pont. Micha l'avait vu se pencher dangereusement en haut du grand escalier de la bibliothèque, et il lui avait fait signe et s'était éloigné lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il postait des vidéos aux chansons tristes sur tik tok, de rebellait en classe ouvertement, lui qui préférais agir plus subtilement d'habitude...

Si on avait été en été, ils auraient vu les marques sur ses bras aussi, mais il n'y a que moi qui les voyait.

Ce soir-là, Gabriel envoya un court sms à Ezra. Comme la centaine de message précédent, il n'eu aucune réponse.

Alors oui, Anthony revint une semaine plus tard. Il eu l'obligation de suivre une thérapie et sentait bien que ses amis le surveillaient constamment...

Le temps ne referme peut-être les blessures, mais il permet de s'y habituer. Les saisons passèrent, l'année scolaire s'acheva. L'équipe d'aviron ne gagna aucun prix cette année-là, l'AGS fut récompensé "club scolaire de l'année", les élèves repartirent chez eux pour les vacances.

Anthony resta tous l'été chez les Dowling. Warlock grandissait si vite, et il se sentait mieux quand il pouvait s'occuper du petit garçon.

"Honnêtement, si je ne deviens pas fleuriste, je ferais bien puéricultrice." avait-il un jour pensé tout haut. Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit.  
"Ben quoi?  
-Tu parles du futur. Ça me fait plaisir.  
-Oh, mon petit démon..." et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Une nouvelle année commença. Chaque jour le rapprochait d'octobre, et la saison lui rappelait...  
Les pulls de laine d'Ezra dans lesquels il se blotissait. Le froid des matins ou il l'attendait devant son dortoir. L'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque ou il le regardait en train de lire, un dernier rayon de soleil de l'après-midi éclairant de doré ses cheveux. C'était la saison ou ils avaient partagés un amour.

Quand on demanda aux nouveaux sixième, dont il faisait partie, d'évoquer leurs choix d'études, Anthony ne réfléchit pas beaucoup. Il y avait peu de débouchés en tant que fleuriste, et il n'avait pas envie de devenir jardinier. Il inscrit le nom d'une école londonienne de puériculture dans la case de ses prétentions.

C'était, par contre, le moment de vérité pour les septièmes. Ils passaient l'années à préparer leurs examens d'entrée dans les hautes écoles et universités. Daphné, Bee et Gabriel n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps de penser à autre chose. Tout serais décidé avant Noël, et ils sauraient s'ils pouront poursuivre dans les écoles de leurs choix.

"La deuxième épreuve était assez terrible. Il a fallu confectionner une coiffe en un temps records. Aucune chance que le jury apprécie l'horreur que j'ai produite...  
-Daph! Je t'interdit de dire ça. Ne te décourage pas pour la suite et donne toi à fond, pitié." Bee roula des yeux. "Tu es la seule ici avec un vrais projet.  
-Hum. Je proteste." Iel se tourna vers Gabriel.  
"Ah, oui. Rappelle-moi le jour de ton examen, histoire que je débarque en pleurant pour me faire passer pour ta fiancée abandonnée... Je suis certain que le séminaire t'accueillera à bras ouvert après ça."

Daph fit une grimace dans leur dos. Ces deux idiots étaient encore plus lent à la détente que Hady et Lije... Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle désespérait de voir Gabriel s'obstiner sur la voie pour Me servir, alors qu'il était terriblement amoureux d'iel.

Son regard se posa sur Anthony, qui révassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Oui, il fallait parfois du temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire... Le prochain, on fera un bond dans le futur! plus que deux chapitres!


	20. Bouquets et textos

Ses mains étaient remplies de terre. Il aimait ça.  
C'est vrais que c'était dur, mais il voulait gagner son indépendance le plus vite possible. Ainsi, il étudiait le jour et, le soir et le weekend, travaillait chez un fleuriste de Soho. Ses talents de compositeurs de bouquet étaient très appréciés.

"Hey, Nanny!"  
Dès que son employeur avait su qu'il étudiait la puériculture, il avait gagné ce surnom, encore. Il termina son rempotage en songeant à Warlock pendant quelques instant. Le petit garçon venait d'entrer en première à Juniperfield et lui écrivait très souvent.  
"Nanny, je te cause! On a eu une commande de la librairie des Chouettes. Je dois absolument aller chercher ma fille, est-ce que tu veux bien composer l'arrangement et livrer pour moi?  
-Yep patron.  
-Tiens, voilà les contraintes."

Une écriture régulière avait inscrit, au porte-plume ancien, sur un petit bout de papier: "Fleurs coupées, de saison, selon l'inspiration."  
C'était vague. Mais il avait accepté. Il regarda dehors, et repensa à cet automne, trois ans plus tôt. Avec une base d'hortensia, il pris quelques fleurs de cotons, des roses sauvages au teint doux, et utilisa des feuilles d'heuchère pour donner du volume. Une fois préparé, il laissa l'autre vendeur seul pour arpenter les rues de Soho.

Il traina un petit peu, admirant les vêtements aux vitrines. C'était Soho, donc il travaillait dans une élégante robe noire, avec une ceinture d'argent pour souligner la finesse de sa taille. Il avait trouvé une robe à longue manche, idéal pour cacher les marques à ses poignets.

Il fini par ouvrir la porte de la librairie. Une voix émergea de derrière les rayonnages.  
"Bonsoir, toutes nos excuses, mais nous sommes sur le point de fermer...  
-Une livraison pour Madame Shadwell? de la part de son cher époux, à ce que j'ai compris de la carte.  
-Oh! excusez-moi, mademoiselle, entrez, je vous en prie, je vais... Tantine? Tantiiine?"  
Une petite dame à l'impeccable mise en plis débarqua dans la librairie.  
"Oui, Ezra?"  
La lumière déclinante du jour avait rendu la librairie très sombre. Anthony regarda par dessus des lunettes et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Il fourra le bouquet dans les bras de la libraire et partit sans demander son reste.

Les commandes se firent régulière.  
"Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas travailler à temps plein, Anthony? Tes bouquets ont beaucoup de succès." Mme Shadwell avait beaucoup apprécié sa création et mettait un point d'honneur à fleurir sa librairie chaque semaine.

Heureusement, il n'était pas toujours obligé de livrer. Mais un soir, son patron fut de nouveau occupé ailleurs, et il n'eu pas le choix.

Il laissa de la monnaie supplémentaire dans la caisse et composa un second bouquet. Il y glissa des myosotis et des baies de genèvrier. Tout était prêt.

Cette fois-ci, il était revenu à un sobre jean skinny, mais sa démarche était devenue si féminine que le doute restait permis. Surtout avec les boucles rousses qui pendaient dans son dos. Il se dirigea vers la librairie, remplis d'appréhension et d'excitation mèlée.

Dès fois, je peux me montrer clémente. Dès fois, je me permet de jouer avec le destin.

Ce jour-là, c'était samedi, Ezra avait rouvert une vieille boite de rangement et retrouvé son ancien téléphone à clapet. Par curiosité, il l'a mis à brancher. En le rallumant, il a vibré pendant plusieurs minutes, à tel point que le vieux sergent Shadwell (à la retraite depuis quelques années) avait traité l'appareil d'engin du malin.

Quand il s'est enfin calmé, Aziraphale a commencé à ouvrir les messages, étalés sur plusieurs mois... voir années.

Micha < T'es ou? >

Micha < Hey t'aurais pu prévenir que tu changeais d'école! 😭 idiot >

Daphné < Essaye de lui pardonner 🙏 >

Gabriel < Est-ce que tu vas bien? >

Lije < Mec t'as raté la deuxième réunion de l'AGS, 'spèce de lacheur. 🙄 >

Uriel < Tu reviens l'année prochaine? >

Sandy < Pardon. Tout était de ma faute. >

Sandy < Sérieusement. 😫 >

Sandy < Ton amoureux ne va pas bien, il n'en peu rien! Je vais payer pour ça, mais je t'en prie, ne t'empèche pas d'être heureux. >

Gabriel < Ezra? >

Sandy < Je ne voulais certainement pas te faire de la peine. >

Hady < C'est de ta faute. Il a failli mourir! Réponds au moins! 😤 >

Gabriel < Anthony va bien, mais ça a été juste. Ce n'est pas sa première tentative de suicide. On espère que maintenant qu'il voit un psy, ça ira. >

Bee < Tu me manques, pauvre tache. 🤟 >

Daphné < Passe de belles vacances, où que tu sois. Donne nous des nouvelles. ⛱ >

Gabriel < Bonne rentrée. Que comptes tu préparer comme concours pour les études supérieures? N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu me manques. >

Micha < Mais réponds, lil bro 😢 >

Hady < Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, c'est trop bien la sixième. Reviens, tu manques à la présidente. 😅 >

Uriel < Ouai mon secrétaire a raison tu me manques. A Gabe et Micha aussi. 😘 >

Bee < A toi je peux le dire, vu que tu réponds pas de toute manière 🤷♂️ >

Bee < J'ai embrassé Gabe après la réunion de l'AGS. Il a été gentil. En tout cas il m'a repoussé gentiment. Le *** 😡 >

Bee !< C'est un secret, ok? Il faut que je l'oublie 😔 Comment tu fais pour ne plus penser à Anthony? >

Gabriel < J'ai souvent prié le seigneur pour toi. J'espère que tu trouves ton bonheur quelque part. >

Gabriel < J'entre au séminaire de Canterbury après l'été. Veux-tu qu'on se voient avant? Je pense entrer dans un monastère. Tu sais que j'hésitais.

Gabriel < Si c'est le cas, nous ne nous reverrons jamais, je pense. >

Gabriel < Je veux trouver le monastère le plus isolé et le plus silencieux de l'univers. >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! enfin!


	21. Amour et bénédiction

Ainsi continuais la longue liste des textos. Plus de nouvelle de Gabriel depuis un an (avait-il renoncé aux moyens de communications modernes?), parfois Micha qui demandait des nouvelles.

Hady et Lije qui lui annonçait avoir réussi leurs études. Daphné qui lui envoyait un mms dont l'image s'était entre temps éffacé, lui disant qu'elle pensait à lui en créant ce vêtement.

Plus rien à propos d'Anthony jusqu'à la rentrée.

Bee < Anthony n'est pas du tout mon type, mais mon type est au couvent, apparemment. Est-ce que je vais résister à un maigrichon en robe? Je peux te le piquer, tu seras pas jaloux hein? 😈 >

Suivit d'une photo.

Ezra reconnu aussitôt la fleuriste qui avait livré le premier bouquet. La clochette de l'entrée retentit.

"Votre commande, Madame Shadwell.  
-Oh, la jeune personne de la dernière fois! il parait que c'est toi qui compose tous les bouquets?"

Ezra n'avait probablement jamais traversé les rayonnages aussi vite. Il renversa même une pile de nouveautés sans se retourner pour la redresser, avant d'atterir dans les bras d'Anthony.

Comme si l'ordre des choses venait soudainement de se remettre en place.

  
"Aïe!"  
La couturière ne s'excusa pas. Elle posa sa main sur le bureau. Son téléphone avait vibré, c'est certain.  
"Non c'est le mien, banane.  
-Tiens, gros tas."  
Sandy dévérouilla l'écran. Quelques secondes après, elle du lui apporter un tabouret, car il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Ezra < Je te pardonnes. Je ne sais pas si Daphné pourra te pardonner un jour, mais j'espère que cette leçon te servira toute ta vie. >

"Sérieusement? Ok calme toi, respire..."

Le jeune homme hyperventilais. "Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerais jamais, hein?  
-Oui Daphné.  
-Mais que je t'aime quand même, imbécile?"

Quelques heures plus tard, une dizaine de smartphones recevaient tous la même notification. Un charmant selfie d'un couple d'amoureux, comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse un peu sinistre. Warlock l'imprima même pour l'afficher dans sa chambre.

  
Le long des années, ils se croisèrent de loin en loin. D'abord au mariage surprise de Daphné et Sandy (dans le genre surprise, annoncé trois jours avant. Gabriel n'avait pas pu se libérer). A la fin de leurs études de criminologie, Lije et Hady se dirent oui à leur tour, suivit de près par Micha et Uriel.

A chaque retour d'une cérémonie (la dernière en date, le renouvellement de voeux d'Eve et Adam), Ezra demandait Anthony en mariage, et Anthony demandait la main d'Ezra. Ils riaient de bon coeur en se répondant "non!"

Le sol de l'église était froid contre son front. Il aurait pu réciter le texte par coeur, mais c'est le père abbé qui déclama bien haut et bien fort les paroles consacrées.

C'était un monastère isolé, chaleureux et calme. Les moines n'avaient pas droit aux visites, juste au silence, et le jour ou un novice prenait la soutane était une parenthèse bienvenue dans la petite communauté. Le nouveau moine pouvait inviter une dernière fois sa famille. Dans le cas de Gabriel, il n'en avait pas, et ce sont ses amis qui le soutenaient.

L'abbé demanda si quelqu'un avait quelconque objection à ce qu'il entre en vie monastique. Le coeur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il savait que Bee était là, à quelques rangées de lui, qu'iel le regardait couché par terre, les bras en croix, probablement avec un petit sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Et si...

Mais personne n'éleva d'objection. Une fois debout, Gabriel ne pu voir aucun sourire chez iel.

Qu'aurait-il fait, si iel avait protesté? Enlever sa soutane et l'emporter dans ses bras? Quitter tout ça? Pourquoi?  
Il m'adressa une prière silencieuse, me demandant de le délivrer de la tentation.

Au retour du monastère, le silence les avait suivit. Quand Anthony proposa à nouveau, il eu la surprise d'entendre Ezra dire "oui".

  
Je ne sais pas ce que Lucifer aurait pensé de cela, mais je pense qu'Adam aurait adoré. C'était l'été, une petite estrade avait été dressée dans le parc de l'école. Mme Dowling était devenue directrice, et elle ne résistait toujours pas aux demandes de la Nanny de Warlock.

Ce dernier était fier comme un paon lorsqu'il apportait les alliances vers les deux amoureux vétus de blanc.

"Ecoute, c'est mignon comme tout, mais...  
-Mais?"  
Je me retourne. Un petit garçon parfait me dévisage.  
"Tu penses que je suis injuste? j'ai donné toutes les occasions à Gabriel et Belzebuth...  
-Oui, mais...  
-Tu penses que Sandalphon n'aurait pas du avoir un happy end?  
-Peut-être bien, mais...  
-Et eux. Regarde-les. Heureux. Ineffables.  
-N'empèche, l'option de la non-pocalypse est plus fun, je trouve.  
-Tu trouves, Adam?"

Il ferma les yeux.  
"Oui."  
Quand il les rouvrit, il se tenait entre un ange armé d'une épée de feu et un démon armé d'un... morceau de moteur? Ils étaient effrayés.

Mais l'antéchrist savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à poster la fin de cette fic! Merci à tou•te•s pour mos gentils messages tout le long des chapitres, ici et sur wattpad, et pour les votes aussi. Cela me boostait vraiment.
> 
> Il y a une autre fic que je vais commencer à publier ce soir ou demain sur wattpad. Cela ne traineras pas avant d'arriver sur AO3.


End file.
